YOU!
by Ino Cassio
Summary: You! Point taken! HOMIN. Tidak tahu kenapa menjadi begitu panjang. O o wutevah. Hey hi HMS? Here's another silly story from me. • •
1. Chapter 1

**You!**

 **HoMin**

 **Cast are belongs to God and themselves. Untuk nama-nama yang saya jadikan figuran, maaf bila ada yang tidak suka. Note please, ini hanya hiburan. ￣﹏￣  
**

 **Wanin' : Typo's, BoysLove, Yunho and Changmin pairing. If you're a haters, just read my *peace sign and leave! I'm and angel if you're asking, I dunt wanna fight^^ *KISSBYE**

 **Note : ini panjang dan mungkin akan membosankan untuk sebagian orang. Cerita hanya berasal dari satu sudut pandang saja, kalau tidak suka maka *kissbye juga buat anda^^ *bow**

 **Saya tahu saya masih berhutang dibagian INSIDE OUT, ini sekedar selingan .**

 **TWO-SHOOTS**

 **Hope it's worth to read!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T** ell me what's the point of life ?

Alih-alih langsung menggerakkan roda mobilku kembali menuju pulang aku malah memilih jalan memutar. Mengeliligi jalanan yang sudah sangat aku kenal. Aku belum mau pulang, dirumah terlalu membosankan.

Bibiku berpesan sebelum penerbangannya beberapa jam yang lalu, sebelum dia kembali ke Jeju. Isi pesannya masih tetap sama seperti pesannya bulan lalu, cepat menikah dan beri aku cucu. Aku bingung, tolong seseorang ingatkan aku kalau dia bibiku, bukan ibuku, kenapa dia mememinta cucu. Lagi pula, menikah, aku belum mau berbelok kearah itu. Cukup mengerikan menurutku. Maksudku, aku bercermin dari pernikahan bibiku sendiri yang belum genap eman bulan pernikahannya mereka sudah bersepakat berpisah setelah saling bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan isi rumah, padahal masa berpacaran mereka jauh lebih lama dari hanya enam bulan, tiga tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan ? aku tidak mau!.

Untung mereka hanya mempunyai satu anak, kalau lebih mungkin anak mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak autis kalau saja dia dewasa. Biar kujelaskan, aku saja hampir gagap dan terkena serangan jatung dadakan saat sore itu aku baru memasuki pintu rumahnya sudah disambut dengan teriakan bibiku yang mengutuk suaminya dengan kata kasar. Apa yang lebih buruk dari anak yang akan tumbuh didalam keluarga yang berantakan selain autis berkepanjangan. Baiklah lupakan , aku keterlaluan.

Lampu hijau menyala aku kembali melajukan kendaraanku berputar-putar dijalanan sebelum akhirnya perutku mulai terasa lapar. Kurasa aku melewatkan makan siangku karena tadi aku kebandara mengantar bibi .

OUTBACK, rumah steak yang aku tuju. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas namun nyaman dan menenangkan. Musik sendu samar-samar menggelayut ditelinga membuat _rare steak_ yang aku kunyah semakin nikmat saja rasanya.

"Kau sendirian, Yun ?"

Suara dari seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan meja ku, menggangguku menikmari steak yang belum kukunyah lembut didalam mulutku.

Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalinya, kurasa aku tidak mengenalinya. Dia tinggi, tampan dan senyumnya menawan. Namun sayang dia tidak semenarik pemuda yang sering aku lihat didalam rumah sakit itu.

"Kau lupa padaku ?" Kata dia lagi menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi kosong didepan wajahku. Berani sekali, aku bahkan tidak mempersilahkannya. Dia benar-benar mengganggu acara makan siangku yang sudah terlambat ini.

"Aku teman satu kelasmu waktu kita masih sekolah, ingat masa _high school_ ?" Cerocosnya membuatku malas melanjutkan mengunyah daging sapi dalam mulutku.

"Kau siapa ?"

"Yesung.. ingat sekarang ?"

Aku mengangguk samar.

Sepertinya kau melupakannya. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Apa lagi masa sekolah ? ayolah bercanda saja, umurku 28 tahun sekarang , orang ini mau aku kembali ketahun-tahun terbalakang itu , untuk mengingatnya. Maaf lebih baik aku melanjutkan mengunyah steak ku yang mulai mendingin diatas piring.

"Uh aku ingat! Kau apa kabar ?"

Namun berbohong sedikit tidak masalah bukan. Setidaknya _a lil white lie_ kali ini membuat pemuda manis ini menunjukkan deretan giginya. Aku punya keahlian yang baik dalam membuat orang senang _. I can fake smile._

"Aku baik! Apa kesibukanmu sekarang ? apa kau sudah menikah ?"

Sekarang rahangku benar-benar berhenti bergerak total. Steak yang belum halus kukuyah kutelah mentah, lalu disusul dengan cairan merah _gilingan_ strawberry yang aku suka.

Ayolah, kenapa semua orang sepertinya hanya memiliki satu pemikiran saja , apa kau hidup hanya untuk bekerja lalu menikah, selanjutnya apa meninggal dunia.

Aku benci sekali kalau harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti apa yang pertanyakannya padaku, pertanyaan yang sepertinya menuntutku untuk menceritakan jalur hidupku. Menyebalkan. Bagian mana yang akan aku ceritakan kalau aku saja tidak punya masa menyenangkan. Tentu saja selain bermain dengan anjingku yang suka menggelandang tubuhku karena dia yang memimpin jalan didepan.

Namaku Jung Yunho, umurku 28 tahun 8 bulan 18 hari. Kesibukanku saat ini, tidak ada, aku hanya menyukai art. Music dan gitar masuk kedalam art bukan, kalau tidak maka aku mamaksa. _I loves getting wet in the rain_ , aku suka rambutku basah, dan aku kurang suka makan pizza. Aku suka berpetualang, berpindah-indah tempat tinggal. Aku pernah tinggal di Belanda, Aucland New Zealand , Hokkaido Jepang, aku juga pernah bemalam di Jakarta Indonesia, yah salah satu tempat yang membingungkan yang pernah aku datangi, mereka terlalu banyak menggunakan angka nol pada mata uang nya, susah untukku menggunakannya, dan masih banyak lagi beberapa tempat yang aku lupa namanya.

Namun dari semuanya, Belanda adalah tempat yang paling lama aku singgahi, 2 tahun, sedikit lama bukan. Dan yang terakhir namun bukan paling akhir, aku belum menikah, kurasa aku tidak mau menikah, karena kurasa aku tidak menyukai wanita, karena Belanda pernah membuatku berpacaran dengan seorang pria.

"Aku hanya disibukkan menulis beberapa lirik lagu untuk beberapa band gendre K-pop atau J-pop, tidak lebih. Dan aku belum menikah!" Jawabku padanya yang disambut manusia tampan ini dengan mata lebar membulat.

Aku gay. Benar! Dan sampai saat ini hanya aku dan teman dekatku seperti Siwon dan Donghae saja yang mengetahuinya. Bibiku, tentu saja tidak. Aku menyembunyikan jauh-jauh darinya. Mungkin dia akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari tebing Jeju kalau dia tahu aku gay. Orang tuaku. Sayang nya aku tidak pernah mengenal meraka. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat usiaku baru menginjak 4 minggu. Aku dibesarkan bibiku dan mungkin itu sebabnya dia meminta cucu dariku, dia menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri, sejajar dengan kedudukan Jihye putri kandungnya.

"Kenapa kau belum menikah ? Kau sangat tampan apa kau pernah berkaca ? Wanita mana yang akan menolak lamaranmu!" Katanya mencomot kentang goreng dengan irisan memanjang diatas piringku.

"Aku belum mau!"

Lebih tapatnya aku tidak mau! Dimata orang mungkin aku terlihat sedang sendirian. Baiklah itu memang benar, namun tidak sepenuhnya benar . Mungkin aku memang sendiri namun hatiku sudah dimiliki, oleh pemuda berseragam merah jambu dirumahsakit yang tidak jauh dari daerah tempat tinggalku. Dia tinggi, senyumnya manis, rambutnya lurus kecokelatan dengan pony menyamping kekiri, wajahnya sangat tampan walau aku lebih suka menyebutnya cantik dan bibirnya merah alami, caranya bergerak pun meluluhkan hati. Namun sayang, sejak dari dua bulan yang lalu pertama kali aku melihatnya sampai saat ini aku belum mengetahui namanya. Bodoh bukan, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak aku kenal. Dan pengecut ? sepertinya mendekati, _'cuz I don't have the guts_ untuk mendekati atau dan menyapanya. Firasat saja, seperti akan ada hal buruk kalau aku melakukannya.

"Tapi kau masih menyukai wanita bukan ?"

Orang ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Dan pertanyaannya kali ini, Menyebalkan!. "Kalau aku tidak, kenapa ? kau mau berkencan denganku ?"

Aku tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengakui bahwa aku gay, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kejengkelanku padanya yang terlalu banyak bicara. Rare- _cold_ -steak ku yang belum habis aku tinggalkan begitu saja. Kubersihkan mulutku lalu beranjak berdiri meninggalkannya. Mengingatnya secara penuh saja belum, kenapa dia barlaku _so_ akrab padaku, memangnya sedekat apa pertamananku dengannya dulu.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda! Hanya sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi kalau kau mau berkencan denganku, aku mau! Siapa yang mau menolak manusia tampan sepertimu!"

Dia bergelayut meraih tanganku, dia berkali-kali juga memuji ketampananku. Baiklah ini hanya aku atau manusia ini benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ! _Fuck that shit_! Sedikitpun aku tidak tertarik padamu.

Aku meninggalkan manusia bernama Yesung ini tanpa suara saat dia pamit memasuki toilet pria, sebentar katanya. Namun siapa peduli aku meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Aku orang yang tidak terlalu suka banyak berbicara, aku lebih suka langsung menggerakkan tubuhku sebagai pengganti kata. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya kenapa aku sulit mengenal pemuda rumah sakit itu dengan mudah. Aku tidak bisa membuat kata yang benar, dan kaku juga tubuhku walau wajahnya baru kulihat dari kejauhan. Itu sebabnya aku hanya bisa _menikmatinya_ dari jarak bermeter-meter jauhnya. Menyedihkan.

Kalau mau berbicara kenapa aku bisa berpacaran sengan seorang laki-laki di Belanda, itu karena laki-laki itu dulu yang mengajakku bercinta. Zedd namanya, wajahnya manis dan dia berbibir tipis, tidak lebih tinggi dariku,he's 24 _but he is pretty more mature_. Aku selalu suka caranya menabur bunga surga pada tubuhku. Aku suka caranya mengomel manja, dan bergelayut mesra padaku.

But, cerita ku dengannya sependek lagu cinta yang aku tulis untuk _anak didikku_ kemarin hari. _Love like this won't last forever_. Kuhantam wajahnya sekuat tenaga saat kudapati dia merengkuh pria lain didalam kamarku! _Slut_ , aku berpacaran dengan pelacur murah yang kukira adalah jelmaan dewa. Wajahnya basah memerah karena darah yang mengucur dari dua lubang hidungnya. Dia merintih memohon maaf, namun malah kembali kusabet dengan telapak tangan. Aku jahat, tentu saja. Aku sakit hati kalau kau bertanya. Namun dia lebih jahat, orang yang tidak menghargai rasa cinta dan kepercayaan itu adalah penjahat, setidaknya seperti itu yang pernah Jihye katakan. Seketika aku meninggalkan kamar, dan meninggalkan dia menggelepar didalam. Entah dia selamat atau sudah tak ada lagi didunia, aku meniggalkan Belanda setelahnya.

Mobil yang kukendarai sudah hampir berada pada sekitaran apartement tempatku tinggal, namun aku masih malas sekali untuk kembali kesana. Baiklah anjingku Jollie belum makan, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, pemuda rumah sakit itu lebih aku rindukan. Kutancap gas dan mempercepat gerakan roda mobilku kembali menuju rumah sakit seperti apa yang aku lakukakan tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tidak perlu apa-apa disana, sakitpun aku tidak. Aku hanya perlu melihat wajahnya.

Selesai menepikan rapi sahabatku yang bernama BMW i8 ini aku segera berlari menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana aku selalu bisa menemukan keberadaannya. _The angel of Korea's hospital._ Aku berkeliling mencari keberadaannya, mataku berpendar kemana-mana. Namun sial hari ini aku tidak mudah menemukanya, yang ada hanya beberapa suster wanita dan perawat pria yang seragamnya sama dengan yang selalu dipakai angel-ku itu, namun menyedihkan sekali mereka, baju seragam itu terlihat jelek sekali saat mereka yang memakainya.

Biasanya, aku akan menemukannya disudut sana. Sudut diantara jendela kaca dan dinding yang biasanya dijadikan dia menjadi sandaran tubuh tingginya, dengan menggenggam satu buah gelas kecil ditangannya. Aku selalu suka bagaimana caranya menyesap cairan dari gelas plastik yang dia pegang, bibirnya melekat dengan ujung gelas, melekat berlama-lama, jakun kecil dilehernya akan bergerak naik-turun beberapa kali lalu akhirnya dia akan tersenyum dan _meneleng_ melihat kedalam gelas yang dipegangnya. Menggemaskan sekali. Bagaimana rasanya bila bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Cantik, manis, dan.. ahh delusi. Kurasa aku cemburu pada sebuah gelas sekarang.

"Ahh mianhne.. jeosong-hamnnida .. .. jeosong-hamnnida!" Suara permintaan maaf dari orang yang telah menabrak tubuhku berulang sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya, membungkuk lalu tegap lagi-membungkuk lalu kembali tegap lagi. Berkali-kali. Sementara aku masih menunduk membersihkan kemejaku yang basah karena tumpahan air dari gelas yang mengucur bebas membasahi dadaku.

Sebenarnya kami bertabrakkan, aku mendadak membalik tubuhku untuk bergerak ketempat lain mencari angel-ku namun aku menabrak orang yang berada dibelakangku, orang yang sepertinya akan berjalan bersebrangan denganku. Kemejaku basah, air dalam gelas yang dia bawa mengguyur kemejaku.

"Anniya! Tidak apa-apa!"

Aku melihat wajahnya. Sial. Aku sedang berbicara pada pemuda yang aku suka, pada _angel of Korea's hospital,_ pada perawat yang berseragam merah muda dengan bibir berwarna merah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Sebut saja ini keberuntungan, aku tidak perlu mencarinya, dia mendatangiku. Meskipun aku tahu pasti, yang akan dia tuju sebenarnya adalah sudut disamping jendela kaca itu, dan bukan aku.

"Jeongmal jeosong-hamnnida .. .. jeosong-hamnnida!" Katanya masih mengulang kata maaf, dia mengelap dadaku yang basah dengan saputangan yang dikeluarkannya dari saku seragam merah mudanya.

Aku terpana, aku tidak bisa berbicara,berkedippun kupaksa, kurasa stroke dadakan mulai mengajakku berjabat tangan. Dia sangat menawan, wajahnya yang sedang ketakutan-pun semakin membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan,adorable. Lovable .

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ah! iya tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja!"

Sial! Aku baru sadar , kukira dia tidak bisa berbicara, mengingat setiap kali aku menguntit dan melihatnya apa yang dilakukannya hanya tersenyum dan, itu saja dia hanya selalu tersenyum. Dua bulan yang lalu pertama kali aku melihatnya dia juga sedang tersenyum, duduk berjongkok didepan seorang bocah berkepala pelontos disalah satu sudut rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum, wajahnya penuh dengan kata-kata cinta namun dia tidak bersuara, dia menggerak-gerakan tangannya didepan bocah itu, seperti mereka sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang awam digunakan para penyandang tuna wicara. Begitu juga saat dimana aku melihatnya berdiri diantara teman-teman seprofesinya, dia juga tidak bersuara, dia hanya membawa senyumnya kemana-mana. Itu sebabnya aku beranggapan dia tidak bisa bicara. Bodoh. Namun sekarang apa yang aku dapat, suaranya adalah nyayian baru yang sudah kupastikan akan betah menghuni telingaku.

"Kau.. bisa melihatku bukan ?"

Apa lagi ini. Apa yang dia tanyakan. Tentu saja aku melihat nya, wajah tampannya sungguh menggemaskan. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku berkali-kali, mulutnya menganga menguar nafas berry yang aku suka. Ah wajah tampannya membuat aku tidak bisa berkedip. Aku tidak ingin berkedip, mungkin aku tidak akan lagi mendapatinya bisa sedekat ini. Aku tidak ingin berkedip jika selanjutnya pada detik terakhir dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tidak mau menerima kalau nantinya ini hanyalah bagian dari sisa delusiku.

"Ahh kurasa kau salah arah, Tuan. Kalau kau mau menemui dokter Oftamologi atau yang ahli dalam bidang-bidang seperti itu bukan disini tempatnya. Mari kuantar!" Kata dia seraya menggenggam tanganku yang entah akan dia bawa kemana. Dan oftamologi, apa lagi itu, aku _art spesialist_ bukan penghuni rumah sakit yang mengerti tentang bahasa kedokteran atau bahasa biologis.

Namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan , aku terlanjur menyukai sentuhan tangannya yang melingkar dilengan kiriku. Jemarinya halus, lebih halus dari bulu-bulu Jollie atau bantal yang selalu bisa memenangkan tidur malamku.

"Disini!.." Katanya. Kami berdiri didepan petugas rumah sakit yang lain, selanjutnya dia berbicara sedikit panjang dengan petugas berseragam putih yang berdiri dibelakang meja marmer didepan kami berdiri. "Siapa nama doker yang biasa menanganimu ?" Tanya dia dibarengi senyuman ramah _meneleng_ lembut menatapku, sementara yang aku bisa hanya mengeluarkan ' _Huh'_ sound. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun aku sangat menikmati memandangi wajah tampan dan mendengarkan suara lembutnya. Aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti menatap wajahnya yang jarang sekali kutemui bisa sedekat ini. "Ah baiklah sepertinya ini hari pertamamu! Jangan khawatir gadis ini akan membantumu!" Dia mengeluarkan senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman manis yang benar-benar sangat cantik saat senyuman itu melengkung langsung didepan wajahku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri menyadari sepertinya orang yang kusukai ini mulai akan berpamitan pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama dengan gadis perawat yang berseragam sama dengannya.

"Shim Changmin!"

Dia mengumbar senyum lalu melepas tanganku dan melenggang pergi. Dia berjalan sedikit cepat, namun saat ada satu dokter berpapasan dengannya dia menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat _. Ah what a real angel you are_ , Shim Changmin. Aku akan mengingat nama itu.

"Baiklah Tuan. Jung! Mari masuk kedalam!"

Perawat perempuan itu memapahku, menuntun tanganku memperlakukan aku seolah aku mempunyai penyakit atau semacamnya yang buruk. Aku dibawanya menemui seorang dokter berkacamata berbentuk melingkar. Apa ini dan apa gunanya alat ini.  
◆◆◆

"Jollie oddiya ?"

Hanya sekali panggilan anjing manisku berguguk kecil dan berlari menabrak kaki. Kuremas telinganya yang ditumbuhi ribuan bulu-bulu halus. Hidungnya cokelat kemerahan, basah dan dia melata.. menjulurkan lidahnya mendengus, mengeluarkan suara nafas yang terdengar lumayan keras.

"Apa kau lapar ? Mianhae.. tadi aku sedikit sibuk, sebenarnya mencari kesibukkan, kau tidak marah bukan? Ini baru jam 8, makan malammu hanya telat dua jam. Jangan marah!

Aku berbicara pada anjing. Yes teman setia ku, tentunya setelah Siwon, Donghae ,gitar drum dan bantal juga selimut tebal. Perhatikan. Aku bukan pria kesepian aku hanya menyukai ketenangan, tidak banyak orang berarti tidak banyak omongan dan kata-kata yang memuakkan.

Setalah makan malam siap untuk Jollie, aku menghempaskan diri diatas kasur pribadi, sebenarnnya tidak terlalu pribadi karena Jolie tiap malam akan datang menghampiri. Kurentangkan tubuh lelahku mengisi penuh ranjangku yang tidak terlalu lebar. Kulewatkan makan malamku, aku hanya ingin segera tidur membawa rasa bahagiaku sore tadi kedalam alam mimpi, mungkin saja aku akan melihat wajah Changmin disana nanti. Yah akhirnya setelah dua bulan enam hari aku baru mengetahui namanya hari ini. Shim Changmin.

Gonggongan Jolli selalu menjadi alarm pagiku. Pagi ini pun begitu, dia akan menggonggong dan membasahi wajahkku dengan jilatan lidahnya yang _yucks_ aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Rasanya seperti kaos kaki basah menempel diatas wajah.

"Jollie kau bau!"

Dan setelah dia mendengar suaraku, hewan pintar ini akan segera meninggalkan ranjangku, beringsut turun lalu akan duduk disamping piring makannya, menanti sarapan pagi.

"Kau lapar ? sepagi ini ?"

Gugukan kecil melengking dari moncongnya menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidak tahu apa dia mengerti bahasaku, aku pun tidak mengerti bahasanya tapi aku selalu suka ketika dia bersuara menanggapi apa yang aku ucapkan.

Anjing berbulu pudle ini tidak ku adopsi dari shelter atau semacamnya, aku menemukannya tergeletak dipinggir jalan dipagi hari saat aku sedang berlari kecil disekitar bibir danau, ada luka pada bagian kaki belakangnya saat itu, dan mulai dari hari itu aku merawatnya, memasukkannya dalam bagian sepi dari rumahku.

Setelah merapikan diri, bermain kecil dengan Jollie, memakan sarapan pagi ku yang hanya berupa selembar roti, aku mulai kembali melaju cepat dengan mobil kesayanganku menuju studio music menemui para anak band baru yang tentu saja membutuhkan bantuanku. Tentu saja.

"Yunho kau sudah datang ?" Sapa Siwon ramah mengulurkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Dia adalah teman sesama penyuka music dari zaman masih memakai almamater sekolah. "Kau bertemu dengan Yesung kemarin hari ?"

"Iya! Kau kenal dia ?"

"Kau lupa ? Dia teman sekelas kita!"

Aku tidak menyukai pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Dan kali ini disambung dengan pernyataan yang sudah aku dengar sebelumnya, namun tidak ada seseorang yang mau menjelaskan seperti apa dia, sedekat apa memang aku dengannya dulu.

"Baik jangan bicarakan dia!" Putusku tak mau berlanjut.

Menyebalkan hari ini, anak-anak baru ini seperti sedikitpun belum mengerti tentang music, mereka berulang mengatakan iya, paham , dan terimakasih, lalu kami akan berusaha sebaik kami, tapi sampai saat ini dari pukul 10 pagi hingga 2 sore berhasil meninggikan satu tangga nada saja -pun mereka belum. Melelahkan. Ini karena aku yang sudah mulai menua dan menjadi sedikit cerewet atau mereka yang memang terlalu muda namun bergaya terlalu bisa. _Fuck_! Aku lelah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pria ku saja.

"Maafkan kami Hyung! Kami akan belajar lebih giat lagi!" Kata enam orang itu bersamaan, bersamaan pula merundukkan tubuhnya pada ku yang sudah akan melangkah keluar.

" _Lunch on me!_ " Seru Siwon menghadangku dipintu keluar disusul dengan Donghae yang lalu menempatkan ujung sikunya diatas bahu Siwon.

"Maaf tidak bisa, aku mau kerumah sakit!"

"Kau sakit?" Suara tanya Donghae meninggi.

"Tidak , hanya berkunjung!"

"Siapa yang sakit?" Siwon kali ini

"Tidak ada!"

Aku melenggang jauh dan cepat setelahnya, meninggalkan sahabatku dibelakang dengan banyak tanda tanya. Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan, aku tidak merasa aku harus berkata jujur pada mereka. Rumah sakit, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan malaikatku, itu saja.

Setelah perjalanan yang sedikit lama karena _traffic jam_ yang membuat jengah, akhirnya aku sudah kembali memasuki lingkup rumah sakit. Sungguh ajaib, kali ini aku disambut langsung oleh Changmin malaikat-ku. Dia terlihat keluar dari dalam satu ruangan dengan memapah tangan seorang tua, matanya yang mendapati aku berjalan pelan dari pintu depan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum menawan. Poninya jatuh menutupi dahi, manggantung menyentuh alisnya sebelah kiri. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiriku dengan menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku seragam.

"Ada janji dengan tuan dokter lagi hari ini ?" Katanya seraya mengeluarkan tanganya dari saku seragam dan beralih meraih tanganku. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa masih bisa samar melihat ?"

"Huh ?"

Tunggu dulu! Aku harus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat dariku.

"Ah! kau harus punya alasan yang tepat untuk semua _huh sound_ yang kau ucapkan pada semua pertanyaanku.." Dia menuntut jawabku, karena selain aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya tadi, memang sedikit sulit untukku berbicara saat berada didekatnya. "Dokter mata kemarin hari mengatakan apa ? Dia pasti mengatakan ada harapan untukmu bisa melihat lagi bukan ?"

God! Jadi dia menganggapku buta . _Geez_! Pantas saja dia tidak segan menggandeng tanganku yang menurutnya dia sedang menggandeng tangan seorang buta.

Baiklah. Bukan sepenuhnya ini salah dan kekeliruannya . Kalau aku kembali ke hari kemarin memang buka salahnya kalau dia mengira aku buta. Aku tidak berkedip melihatnya yang terlihat begitu cantik didepan mataku, -pun saat dia berulang menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajahku aku bergeming, mata dan gerakku dicuri kesempurnaannya sampai akhirnya dia membawaku ke Oftalmologo, atau Oftalmologi atau apapun itu namanya, dia membawakku ke dokter spesialis mata dan meninggalkanku disana, yang mau tidak mau aku harus memeriksakan mata setelahnya. Orang yang pintar dan mengerti tentang seluk-beluk bola mata dengan sebutan dokter spesialis itu mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan mataku, mataku sehat.

Namun sekarang aku tidak yakin aku akan mengaku kalau mataku sehat dan tidak bermasalah pada Changmin atau tidak. Mengatakan dia salah paham saja, menjelaskan aku tidak berkedip karena aku terpana oleh wajahnya lalu mengaku aku menyukainya. Begitu, Tunggu!, lalu bagaimana jika dia berbalik dan malah menatapku jijik, membuang tanganku jauh dan tidak mau lagi mendekatiku. Kalau itu terjadi kurasa aku akan membuang diri dari tebing Jeju mengikuti jejak orang patah hati sebelumku.

"Kau diam. Kau sudah makan ?" Suaranya mengoyak piranku yang masih tidak menentu. " Jam berapa janji dengan doktermu ?"

"Belum, ah kurasa aku salah hari, maksudku seharusnya aku tidak datang hari ini, seharusnya masih besok pagi!" Great! Aku sedang berbohong agar esok hari aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. "Bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan makan siang ?" And double great! Sekarang aku benar-benar sedang berpura-pura buta. Bodoh. Tentu saja ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Namun begitu, aku masih belum siap kalau untuk menjauh darinya, alasannya karena tentu saja dia tidak akan melayani orang sehat, dia perawat, orang sakit prioritasnya, dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang diperhatikannya.

Setidaknya aku harus cukup puas dengan hanya sentuhan tangannya pada bagian tubuhku, walaupun _truly_ aku ingin lebih dari itu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu. Kau suka Dak Galbi , aku suka sekali makanan itu, kau mau ?"

Dia mendudukkanku pada sebuah kursi di kantin rumahsakit. Bibirnya tersenyum, mengerucut, menipis, dan menganga tapat didepan wajahku. Oh aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta. Aku menyetujui apa saja yang dia tawarkan padaku, dia berlari kecil menuju _food counter_ untuk membeli apa yang dia mau lalu tidak lama dia mulai kembali mendekat dengan nampan melebar menutupi dua telapak tangannya. Dak Galbi, aku juga menyukai makanan ini.

"Kau suka bukan?" Tanyanya setelah memberiku satu suapan kecil dari ujung sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Enak! Aku juga menyukai makanan ini? "

"Oh benarkah? " Matanya bercahaya, bibirnya mengulas senyum lembut sebelum kembali mengerucut meniup makanan yang berada diujung sendoknya. "Maaf menyuapimu, bukan aku merendahkanmu karena kau tidak bisa melihat, tapi ini lebih karena makanan ini disajikan dalam piring panas, aku takut kalau kau makan sendiri tanganmu akan bersentuhan dengan bagian piring yang panas, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Dia berceloteh panjang, dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menyukainya, sungguh! Hanya sayangnya aku hanya seorang pasien yang butuh pertolongan dimatanya.

"Tidak! aku suka, terimakasih!" Jawabku sambil kembali menerima suapan darinya.

"Rumahmu dimana ? bagaimana kau kesini ? apa kau selalu sendiri, kenapa tidak ada bagian dari keluargamu yang menemani ?"

Bagus. Sekarang deretan pertanyaannya akan kujawab apa. Aku tidak tahu keseharian para tuna netra seperti apa, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan bus atau alat transportasi lainya, bagaimana cara mereka menyeberang jalan, menggunakan kereta, dan lainya-dan lainnya. Aku tidak tahu, akan kujawab apa.

"Aku naik taxi!" Jawaban paling pintar yang bisa aku temukan.

"Keluargamu ?"  
Sial! Dia masih mengulangi pertanyaannya .

"Mereka meninggal saat umurku baru 4 minggu." Kali ini aku tidak berbohong.

"Aw.. maafkan aku!" Kata dia sambil menyentuh punggung tanganku.

Aku mengangguk _syahdu_ menanggapi suaranya. Aku selalu memandang wajahnya yang terus saja menciptakan bermacam-macam expresi lucu saat dia berbicara. Aku memandangnya, namun aku harus membuat pandanganku terlihat sekosong mungkin, aku terlanjur berbohong tidak mungkin aku menyerah, aku sudah terlanjur basah.

Lepas menghabiskan beberapa menit dengannya di kantin rumah sakit akhirnya Changmin menuntunku ke tempat orang-orang biasa berdiri berjajar mengantre taxi. Dia berdiri dibawah terik matahari bersamaku menunggu taxi berwarna biru. Dia menggengam erat tanganku, seperti seorang ibu terhadap anak, saat tangan kami mulai berkeringat, dia tetap tak mau mengurainya.

"Bye! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Changmin melambaikan tangan, yang dia tahu aku buta tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku yang sudah berada didalam taxi.

"Sampai jumpa!" Kataku mengakhiri.

Akhirnya aku menurut dan diam dalam laju taxi meninggalkan perawat yang aku sukai melambai tangan dibelakang. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh aku menghentikan laju taxi yang kutumpangi dan meminta sang pengemudi untuk kembali berputar kerumah sakit tadi. Aku tidak mau kalau harus merelakan sahabatku MBW i8 silver tertidur _dipekarangan_ rumah sakit.

Aku tidak pernah sebodoh ini sebelumnya, harus sampai berpura-pura buta agar aku bisa dekat dengan orang yang aku suka. Ini tidak masuk akal. Siwon dan Dong-hae akan menertawakanku sampai tenggorokkan meraka retak kalau saja mereka sampai mengetahui ini. Bukan hanya mereka, mungkin Jollie juga akan bisa mengucapkan kata lain selalin menggonggong kalau hewan berbulu itu tahu aku bisa sebodoh ini.

"Anyeong Jollie? you miss me yet ?"

Berbicara tentang hewan berbulu, kini aku sudah kembali bersama dengan Jollie, anjingku. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berputar-putar dengan taxi kembali mengambil mobilku yang tak mungkin aku tinggalkan didalam parkiran rumah sakit, sekarang aku sudah kembali berada didalam rumah.

Kembali sepi, seperti setiap hari. Hanya gonggongan Jollie yang biasanya mengganti berisik televisi, kadang juga pesan suara dari bibiku yang muncul dari telephone rumah. Ah benar , hampir saja aku melupakannya, aku belum mendapati pesannya hari ini.

' _Yunho-ah.. apa kau sudah merindukanku ? Aku sudah merindukanmu, namun Jihye bilang dia samasekali tidak merindukanmu. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan lewatkan makan malammu nanti, atau kau akan sakit dan aku malas kalau harus kembali kesana untuk merawatmmu. Yunho-ah, ada gadis manis disini, apa kau mau mengenalnya.. namanya Yura rambutnya menggelombang dan panjang, seperti ombak lautan, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi pasti serasi sekali kalau dia berdiri disampingmu. Dia cantik! Kau mau? Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah mendengar pesan ini. Baiklah, uri Yunho saranghae.."_

Ah panjang sekali pesannya, isinya tetap saja sama namun hari ini gadis yang ditawarkannya berbeda nama. Aku bingung, apa di Jeju sana banyak sekali anak gadis, bibi selalu menyebutkan nama gadis yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Dan menghubunginya ? Maaf bibi aku malas.

Malam ini kembali kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjangku, sendirian untuk beberapa menit namun kemudian Jollie datang menemani setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya yang berbentuk butiran-butiran kecil.

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Putih, namun seperti tercetak wajah malaikatku disana, Changmin, dia tersenyum. Indah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku memandangi delusiku yang tercetak dalam plafon kamar, lama hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai beralih menjamah alam dibawah sadar.

.

.

Cukup kunikmati menu makan siangku kali ini, aku makan dan makan tanpa membuat suara. Aku segera ingin menyelesaikannya, menghabiskan grilled duck ramen dalam mangok panas ini dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sakit, jenis penyakit yang tidak bisa dianalisa oleh alat-alat kedokteran.

Setelah aku benar-benar bisa berbicara dan mengetahui nama orang yang aku suka, aku selalu kesana setelahnya. Janji dengan dokter bohongku, cek mata elakku, dan masih banyak lagi hal bodoh dan kebohogan yang meluncur bebas dari mulutku tiap kali Changmin bertanya kenapa terlalu sering kesana. Karena setahu dia, orang buta tidak perlu untuk cek mata tiap harinya. Siapa yang perduli, aku hanya ingin dia selalu menggenggam tanganku saat kita bertemu, dan tentu saja dia melakukan itu tanpa canggung, aku orang sakit dimatanya. Namun aku selalu menikmatinya.

"Aku selesai!" Ujarku menaruh sendok dan sepasang sumpit dalam bentuk tatakrama orang yang sudah kenyang dan tidak mau lagi menambah makan.

" _Wait up_! Kau mau kemana ?" Cegah Donghae menghentikan langkahku menjauh.

"Pulang!" Kelitku

"Mwo-yah! Belum waktunya tuan, kita masih harus bertemu dengan produser dari boyband baru yang sedang kita asuh, kau lupa ?" Jelasnya, mulai membuatku kembali ingat. Aku memang lupa.

"Iya! Kau lupa!" Dukung suara Siwon, yang kemudian membuat aku kembali mendudukan diri didepan mereka yang belum menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sebenarnya mereka mau makan atau mau bercanda, meraka terlalu banyak bicara. Sahabatku memang, namun itu yang tidak aku suka dari mereka. Terlalu membuang waktu.

Pukul 8 malam, akhirnya kau baru bisa keluar dari gedung tempatku bekerja. Sudah terlalu malam untuk menyambangi rumah sakit. Alasan apa yang akan aku berikan pada Changmin untuk pertanyaannya hari ini yang akan selalu menyambutku dan dengan pertanyaan janji apa hari ini. Tidak ada. Lebih baik aku pulang, bergulung dengan selimut dan Jollie ku yang malang. Malang, aku selalu meninggalkannya sendirian mungkin sekarang dia sedang kelaparan.

Shit! Ada apa dengan mobil ini, benda beroda yang sudah menjadi sahabat ini kini ikut merajuk juga, seburuk perasaanku yang tidak bisa melihat senyum Changmin hari ini. Mesinnya tidak mau menyala, hanya berdesir mengerang lalu kembali diam. Baiklah, mungkin mobilku juga sedang sakit. Rusak.

Terpaksa aku meninggalkanya dipelataran didepan gedung. Aku berjalan ditepian jalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Aku tidak pernah berkeliling dengan bus sebelumnya. Pernah, namun seingatku itu terjadi sekitar 10tahun yang lalu, ya mungkin semasa aku masih sekolah. Itu yang membuatku kini ragu untuk menaiki bus, mungkin aku akan bisa tersesat ditengah jalan dan Jollie menangis meranung dirumah.

"Kau kenapa disini?" Suara Changmin membuatku sekonyong-konyong berdiri dari dudukku dikursi halte bus. Sial. Kenapa bisa bertemu dia disini, aku akan berbohog apa sekarang. Ingat Yunho, kau sedang pura-pura buta. "Kau sendiri ?" Lanjutnya meraih tanganku seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Iya,.. kurasa aku salah turun dari bus!" Bohongku padanya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya yang aku suka.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

Oh tidak! Bagaimana aku menjawab. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya, belum saatnya kurasa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Kata dia menawarkan jasa. "Ini sudah malam.." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu.. euhh.. aku!" Sial. Ayolah kepala beralasanlah.

"Kau mau kerumahku ?"

Tunggu! Aku tidak salah dengat bukan ? itu sebuah undangan. Sepertinya dia menyadari aku tidak ingin memberitahukan alamat rumahku padanya, namun dia tanpa ragu menawarkan aku untuk datang kerumahnya. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu dari perasaan _keperawatannya_ yang _so manusiawi_ dan tidak tega meninggalkan aku sendirian ditepi jalan.

"Kau tidak masalah ?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, aku tinggal sendirian kalau kau mau bertanya!" Jawabnya menjelaskan tanpa aku meminta.

Setelah anggukkan kecil yang aku berikan. Changmin menggenggam tanganku menuntunku memasuki bus yang berjalan menuju sekitaran rumahnya.  
Setelah bus berhenti dan kami berdua turun ternyata tempat tinggalnya masih lumayan jauh dari bibir jalan raya. Kakiku mulai terasa lunglai dibuatnya. Namun suara dan tangannya yang tak lepas menggenggam tanganku adalah obat terampuh yang bisa menawarnya. Maaf Jollie, malam ini aku tidak pulang.

"Duduk disini, aku mau mengganti bajuku !" Perintahnya padaku, dia menuntunku untuk duduk pada pinggiran ranjang yang tidak lumayan lebar. Apartementnya tidak jauh lebih luas dari milikku. _Open kitchen_ disudut sana, kamar mandi disebelahnya, sofa berwarna putih berada ditengah ruangan, meja kerja disampingnya, sebuah lemari baju yang tidak besar dan satu ranjang yang sedang aku duduki. Tidak ada dinding penyekat untuk memisahkan ruangan disini, kecuali pintu kamar mandi yang berada disudut dan menyendiri.

"Kau sudah makan?" Changmin membuat suara tiba-tiba, membuatku berhenti menyorot sekeliling rumahnya. Beralih memperhatikan dia yang sedang menanggalkan satu persatu bajunya. Membuka butiran kancing kemejanya, menggerakkan bergantian antara tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk terlepaskan diri dari kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, kemudian melonggarkan lilitan ikat pinggangnya dan terakhir melucuti celana. Menyisahkan celana dalam berwarna hitam yang membungkus bagian vitalnya.

Aku tertegun dengan tiap gerakan yang dia ciptakan. Kini tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang terexpose polos didepan mataku. Dia menelanjagi tubuhnya bagai aku tidak sedang disini bersamanya. Ah tentu saja, yang dia tahu aku buta.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Kata dia lagi mengulagi pertanyaannya. Tentu saja, aku dialihkan oleh tubuhnya, dan lupa untuk memberinya jawaban.

"Sudah!" Jawabku singkat.

"Aku juga sudah!" Kata dia "Baguslah!" Lanjutnya memamerkan barisan gigi-giginya.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku pelan tanpa membuat suara, tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam sekarang berdiri didepanku yang terduduk ditepian ranjang, dada dan perutnya yang rata menantang didepan mata, namun sial aku harus masih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku masih memainkan peran butaku, kalau tidak mungkin sudah akan ku menghempaskan dia keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuhnya. Menghujaninya dengan bibir dan lidah, menghujamnya dengan nafsu dan cintaku, membuatnya mengerang dan menggeliat diatas ranjang, menyebut namaku. Namun sial yang benar-benar sial. Peran buta sialan.

Changmin membungkuk bersujud didepan dudukku. Tangannya tertumpu pada lututnya yang ayu. Dia memandangi wajahku, meneleng berulang menilik kedalam mataku. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka,maju dan mendekatiku aroma berry kucium dari sana. Sial. Aku masih harus memasang tatapan mata kosong sebisanya. Aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya namun wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku, kalau saja aku tidak sedang berpura-pura buta, kupastikan sudah kulumat bibir merahnya. Sekarang aku cemburu pada deretan giginya yang menggigiti belah bibirnya bagian bawah. Aku akan menyerah kurasa.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak bisa melihat sepenuhnya ?"

Suaranya tiba-tiba, membuatku berkedip berulang tentunya. Yang selebihnya kubuat-buat.

"Kau.. kau didepanku?" Bohong jawabku.

"Ahh.. " Dia mendesah, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menyisir poninya dengan jari tangan dan menariknya kebelakang. "Aku mau mandi!" Lanjutnya melenggang pergi.

Aku bermalam dirumahnya, rumah orang yang aku suka namun tidak ada yang istimewa semalam, dia tidur membelakangiku aku tidur menatap punggungnya. Gelisah tidak bisa menutup mata, aku tidak mau tepatnya. Tanganku berulang kali ingin menjamahnya namun berulang kali juga aku harus berusaha keras menahannya. Sial! Aku tersiksa, dan terlelap tanpa sadar setelahnya.

Esok harinya saat aku kembali membuka mata, setelah sambutan selamat pagi dari bibirnya yang selalu saja menggoda, sarapan manis ditambah celotehnya yang riang nan manja, kini aku sudah kembali berada didalam taxi. Aku pulang membawa sisa semalam yang bahkan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ah benar-benar menecewakan . Kurasa aku sudah akan menyudahi sandiwara saja.

"Jollie aku pulang!"

Teriakkanku bukan disambut anjing yang aku panggil, namun suara seorang gadis yang melengking.

"Oppa! Kau darimana saja ? kau memelihara anjing atau memenjara anjing ? lihat wanita kecil ini kelaparan apa kau tahu ?"

Dia.. Jihye. "Kapan kau datang?" Anak dari bibiku. Satu tahun dua bulan kami tidak bertemu, namun aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Lengking suaranya, kerucut bibirnya saat bicara, dan kerlingan mata sadisnya saat menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

"Dua jam yang lalu!" Jawabnya, mengempaskan tubuh kecilnya diatas sofa.

"Bibi?"

"Tidak ikut!"

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Gadis ini, sangat berbeda dengan ibunya. Dia hanya akan mengeluarkan satu kata jika kau juga hanya menanyakan satu kata. Namun tidak selalu, saat dia menyatakan ketidaksuakaannya pada sesuatu dia akan mengoceh panjang seperti ocehan pertamanya tadi saat pertama melihatku.

"Untuk apa ke Seoul ?"

"Apa lagi, bermain!"

"Kukira merindukanku!"

" _In your dream_!" Sadistic. Kapan dia akan mempunyai pacar kalau dia sekasar beruang lapar.

Kalau mau jujur aku juga sama sekali tidak merindukan putri bibiku ini. Aku lebih suka juga dia tidak mendatangi ku yang lebih suka sendiri dengan Jollie.

"Aku mau mandi!" Pamitku pada Jihye yang sedang meremas kepala Jollie, dia tidak menjawab juga tidak menganggukkan kepala, dia seperti tidak punya telinga. Gadis menyebalkan.

Kubasahi seluruh tubuhku dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari shower menggantung diatas kepalaku, entah apa yang terjadi padaku, atau aku memang sudah gila saja. Belum lama aku berpisah dari Changmin yang mengatakan dia harus bekerja dan memanggilkanku sebuah taxi untuk pulang kerumah, Kini aku kembali membayangkan wajahnya saat mataku menutup dibawah kucuran air. Ah aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya, menyentuh tubuhnya dan menjadikannya milikku saja.

Menyedihkan. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya sampai aku harus _masturbation_ sendirian membayangkan wajah orang. Aku mendesahkan namannya disela gerakan tanganku memanjakan diriku sendiri, mengurut lembut sesuatu diantara pangkal pahaku. Wajahnya, senyumnya, sentuhan tangannya, kubayangkan semuanya. Ah .. andai bisa aku sesap semua kehormatan yang dia punya.

Samar kudengar suara Jihye berbicara dengan seseorang diruang depan. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang akan bertamu kerumahku. Tentu saja selain Siwon dan Donghae, itu saja sangat jarang sebab kami lebih sering membuat janji diluar ruangan. Siang ini pun begitu, meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat malas dengan _bocah-bocah_ didikan kami kali ini namun aku harus tetap datang kegedung tinggi tempatku bekerja itu untuk mengajar _anatomi_ , maksudku anatomi tangga nada, bermain tuts piano, drum gitar, dan seluruh keluarganya.

"Ini untukku ?" Tanyaku pada Jihye yang sedang berdiri tegap didepan meja, menyeduh minuman hangat didalam cangkir kecil. Kubebankan tanganku pada pundak kirinya, sementara aku berdiri disamping kanan tubuh mungilnya.

"Bagianmu, buat sendiri, ini untuk tamumu diluar sana. Cepat pakai bajumu kau masih setengah telanjang!"

Jihye menggelepat berputar dengan nampan kecil diatas tangannya. Dia berputar menuju ruang depan. Sial!. Aku melupakan kalau dapur rumahku juga adalah dapur terbuka tidak jauh dari ruang tamu didepan sana, dan tamu yang dimaksud Jihye sedang duduk disana, melihatku yang berdiri terperanga, lalu tersenyum kecil pada Jihye yang datang membawa minumannya.

Shim Changmin. Tamu itu adalah dia. Sial belum lama tadi aku memberi nikmat pada tubuhku dengan membayangkan dan menyebut namanya, sekarang dia benar-benar menampakkan wujudnya didepan mata.

Dia meneleng, memberiku tatapan mengerikan. Wajahnya datar, senyum manisnya tidak ada disana. Kurasa dia mulai mengetahui kebohonganku. Bagaimana tidak, aku berjalan santai keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, berjalan tanpa gagap mendekati Jihye dan merangkul tubuh gadis itu dengan mudah.

"Aku pergi sekarang .." Changmin bersuara.

"Ah! minumanmu ?" Jihye ingin menghentikannya dengan menawarkan minuman yang sudah terlanjur dibuatnya namun Changmin seperti tidak merasa ingin menikmatinya.

"Untuk orang itu saja, terimakasih!"

Changmin melirikku sesaat, menundukkan kepalanya samar lalu dia melangkah keluar dengan langkah panjang. Menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pintu keluar.

Kupanggil namanya, berkali-kali. Bahkan aku kini berlari mengejarnya dan meinggalkan Jihye yang belum selesai dengan rutukan panjang dari bibirnya tentang minuman yang tidak diminum orang yang bertamu kerumahku.

Kubuyarkan sudah sandiwaraku, lagipula malaikatku ini sekarang juga sudah tahu aku berbohong tentang kebutaanku. Kutarik dan kutahan erat lengannya, mencegah dia memasuki pintu elevator yang sudah terbuka. Dia meronta namun aku tak mengidahkannya, tak mungkin kubiarkan dia pergi setelah mengetahui kebohonganku selama ini tanpa dia mengatahui alasannya.

"Kau sehat sekali hari ini, bahkan kau bisa berlari!" Sindir mulut merahnya yang sedikit membuatku geli.

Dia tidak mau memandangku, dia membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh.

"Miaanhe.." Kataku lembut memandangi garis rahangnya. Setidaknya aku memang bersalah, aku harus meminta maaf. "Aku berbohong bukan tanpa alasan, ini karena.."

"Kau orang sehat, tidak perlu seorang perawat!" Suaranya menyela, ini yang tidak aku suka, ini juga sebabnya aku memilih melanjutkan berbohong hanya untuk selalu berada didekatnya , sebab aku tahu dia akan mengatakan seperti itu nantinya.

"Oppa? Pakai bajumu!"

Sial. Gadis itu mengaum dari kejauhan. _Kumohon Jihye diamlah_. Rapalku dalam kepala. Sementara Changmin tersenyum kecut didepan wajahku. Dia mengibaskan tanganku jauh dan berjalan cepat memasuki pintu elevator yang sudah kembali terbuka, seperti dia benar-benar ingin segera menjauh dariku.

Berantakan hariku sekarang. Kubatalkan jamku bekerja, tidak perduli walau Siwon dan Donghae akan berceramah panjang nantinya. Kutinggalkan Jihye yang sedang memainkan ponsel ditangannya dan kutelantarkan Jollie yang belum mendapatkan makan siang.

Aku melompat kedalam mobilku, kuinjak gas dalam-dalam agar empat rodanya memutar dengan cepat membawaku kerumahsakit tempat yang sudah pasti bisa kutemukan Changmin disana. Namun sial pasti Changmin sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya ditempat yang aku tidak tahu dimana. Sudah kukelilingi belasan kali tiap lorong dan ruang rumah sakit namun Changmin tetap tak kudapati.

"Dammit! Where the fuck are you Shim Changmin?!"

Aku melolong didalam rumahsakit. Kubuang tata krama, kulenyapkan Etika. Sengaja kubuat gaduh istanah obat ini dengan umpatan kasar, dan teriakan panjang menyebut namanya. Namun aku hanya berakhir terseret dan terlempar keluar oleh lima security disana. Changmin menghiraukanku.

Lepas dari hari biruku kemarin lalu, hingga hari ini, Changmin tak dapat kutemui. Berkali-kali rumah sakit kusambangi, berkali-kali juga lima security menghalangi. Puluhan kali kuketok pintu rumahnya, puluhan kali juga aku berbalik dengan kecewa. Dia bagai menghilang dari peradaban, seperti dingin pagi yang tergilas oleh panas siang hari. Aku merutuki kebodohanku kali ini.

"Tidak kerumah sakit ?" Donghae mencibir, meledek keseharian aneh ku yang selalu datang ke rumah sakit tanpa alasan pasti.

Aku berdehem sambil menggeleng kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Kenapa ? sudah tidak punya penyakit aneh lagi ?" Ledekannya berlanjut. Mulutnya bergerak—gerak mengunyah salah satu benda yang dia sendok dari patbigsu yang berada didalam gelasnya yang berukuran besar.

Aku malas menjawab sahabatku ini. Apalagi melihat mulutnya yang basah karena air manis yang disesapnya. Dia seperti balita.

"Kau tahu Siwon ? Dia punya pacar baru, cantik dan menggemaskan dia bilang, ah sampai aku malas mendengarnya!"

Kadang aku meragukan jenis kelamin dari sahabatku yang ini. Donghae, dia laki-laki tapi dia suka sekali rumpi.

"Aku pulang!" Seruku tidak mau mendengarnya. Sekali saja aku menanggapi mulutnya dia tidak akan berhenti bernyayi.

"Secepat ini ? ini masih pagi! Ikutlah denganku dulu ke _nude party_!"

"ini pukul sembilan malam idiot!.. dan what ? nude.. bertelanjanglah sendiri!"  
Pukulan pelan kudaratkan dilengan kanannya, sebagai ganti kata sampai jumpa yang ingin kukatakan. Anggukkan kecil yang kudapat dari dia, aku melangkah pulang setelahnya.

Saat malam dan jalanan sudah hampir sepi seperti ini, circle dari Pierce The Viel paling cocok untuk menemani. Sedikit teriakkan akan membuat malam ini tidak terlalu menakutkan. Maksudku, resah kepalaku akan sedikit tersamarkan.

Sepertinya mulai akan kulupakan, menjadikannya semacam sejarah saja, namun berat terasa, Changmin susah sekali untuk musnah. Wajahnya selalu datang dimana-mana, diamanapun aku berada.

 _Gas indicator_ ku berkedip-kedip malam ini. Seingatku baru kemarin hari aku mengisi, namun benda beroda ini kurasa sudah mulai haus kembali.

Akhirnya aku berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar mobil, aku mengisi bahan bakarku sendiri, tidak kudapati seorang pekerja satu pun ditempat ini. Sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Lima liter saja mungkin cukup. Lagipula aku tidak suka berkendara bermain kemana-mana, hanya rumah tempat kerja, dan rumah sakit-itu bahkan dulu sebelum Changmin mengilang tanpa membuat debu berterbangan. Ah aku benci mengingatnya lagi, kapan aku akan bisa melupakannya kalau begini. Aku tidak mau kambali sakit hati lebih dari ini.

Sebuah mobil kulihat merayap mendekat dari kejauhan. Berwarna biru tua, yang lebih tepat disebut hitam, mirip sekali dengan mobil milik Siwon yang beberapa hari lalu baru dibelinya. Ah. aku benci mengingat bagaimana caranya membesarkan kepala waktu itu.

Mobil itu berhenti dibelakang mobilku. Mengantre tentu saja. Aku belum selesai mengisi penuh. Sengaja aku berlama-lama, ingin tahu siapa pengemudi dari benda mewah itu. Mobil yang tidak asing membuatku menerka mungkin saja itu memang si kaya Siwon. Namun sampai aku selesai dengan kegiatanku mengisi penuh bahan bakar mobilku, manusia pengemudi mobil dibelakangku ini belum juga mau keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dia, bukan Siwon tentunya. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari kebanyakan orang yang memilih ber- _antisocial_ , yang lebih memilih aku selesai baru dia keluar.

Rodaku mulai kembali berputar, nampak dari kaca spion menyembul tubuh tinggi dari dalam mobil orang yang sudah kutinggal dibelakang, dan orang itu memang bukan Siwon.

" _You_! selalu menawan seperti saat pertama aku melihatmu! _I forget just why I loved you, I was insane"_

Ucapku tanpa berpikir panjang pada pengemudi mobil itu. Changmin.

Rem kuinjak dalam-dalam setelah kulihat sekelebat dari kaca spion mobilku bahwa Changmin adalah orang yang mengendarai mobil berwarna biru tua itu. Tentu saja, dia tidak keluar dari dalam kendaraanya, dia menungguku menjauh, dia menghindariku. Seharusnya aku bisa tahu, dan terus saja berjalan menjauh, namun aku malah melompat dan belari cepat kembali ketempat sekarang dia berdiri tergagap. Dia tidak menjawab, dia tidak tersenyum, matanya bergetar melihat ku.

"Changmin maaf!"

Ucapku selanjutnya, namun suaraku menguap bercampur udara malam, dia diam menghiraukanku.

"Changmin!"

Dia masih diam.

Aku gerah. Aku berjalan mendekat, ingin kuraih tangannya namun dia menyembunyikannya.

"Kau bilang apa ?" Tanyanya

"Aku.." Aku mulai bersuara, penjelasan sederhana kenapa aku berdusta. Besar takutku dia marah dan menolak, namun sedikit masih ada harapanku dia akan tersenyum dan berkata iya. Iya untuk memaafkanku, dan iya untuk menerimaku. Ya aku segila itu padanya.

"Terimakasih!" Sambutnya setelah semua jelas panjangku bertebaran didepan wajah tampannya. Aku bilang aku menyukainya dari dua, bukan! melainkan dari empat bulan kebelakang. Aku bilang aku memujanya, aku bilang aku ingin bersamannya, namun hanya kata kecil yang diucapkannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak berkencan dengan pria!" Sambungnya memutus harapan tinggiku padanya. Aku terhempas kepalung terdasar, dadaku sesak mengaduh ngilu. Telingaku terngiang nyaring tersakiti suaranya. Jahat sekali. Dia menolak, namun masih memberiku senyuman manisnya sambil beringsut mundur kembali menyembunyikan diri didalam kendaraannya, seperti ini sama sekali bukan hal besar buatku. Seperti aku tidak akan terluka oleh lakunya. Seperti aku tidak akan dendam setelahnya.

Mobil itu hilang dalam batas pandangku, menerobos gelap malam, meninggalkanku dalam kesunyian alam, bersama _ringsek pecahan semua harapan._

 _I'm broken, again..._  
 _Now tell me, what's the point of life?_

Sepertinya aku akan menerima perjodohan dari bibiku saja setelah ini. Ya aku seputus asa itu.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **I** **don't have anything to say, hope you enjoy it! Banyakin review or bla bla bla Good setelah itu untuk open part selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Just two-shoots, namun sedikit panjang. Kebanyakan bertele-tele ini kayaknya.  
**_

 _ **Dah!  
**_

 _ **InoCassio**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_You!_**

 ** _HoMin_**

 ** _Warning: Typo's, Crack pairing, but I promise you it's a happy ending. Haha. Tulisan panjang tapi cerita pendek, yang anti boleh menyingkir. Yang suka monggo mampir. Yang biasanya hanya jadi hantu, engga masalah juga silahkan hadir._**

 ** _Note: Saya lupa ini mau ngomong apa, terimakasih saja yang sudah mau ada buat saya._**

 ** _Chapter Two (Last Chp)_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _W_** _hat's the point of life ?_

 _Ah Fuck that bloody fucking stupid questiont!_

Tidak mau lagi aku perduli dengan hidup. Maksudku hidupku. Kalaupun misalkan sekarang aku keracunan karena memakan puding cokelat buatan Jihye ini lalu meninggal, setelahnya dikremasi ataupun dibenamkan dalam tanah aku akan tidak apa-apa. Aku manusia tanpa arah sekarang. Manusia tampan tanpa arah tepatnya, setidaknnya aku tidak mau meninggalkan sedikit bagian positif dari diriku.

Setelah malam Changmin menolakku, aku sepertinya benar-benar menjadi manusia paling tak terarah didunia, tapi sisi baiknya aku juga menjadi orang paling penurut yang pernah ada.

Penurut. Benar. Aku mengikuti semua yang dikatakan bibiku. Aku bahkan selalu pulang pergi Seoul- Jeju paling tidak tiga kali seminggu, alasannya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan bibiku, bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang beliau kenalkan padaku. Paling tidak selama hampir dua minggu ini aku sudah bertemu dengan delapan dari dua belas deretan wanita yang dia kenalkan padaku.

Dan, dingin. Benar lagi. Bagian dari tubuh, hati dan kepalaku kali ini. Lebih dingin dari diriku yang sebelumnya. Setiap kali aku berkencan buta dengan para wanita yang bibiku kenalkan, semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan bibiku saja, aku samasekali tidak menikmatinya, aku hanya membuat wanita-wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sedang aku tak merasakan apa-apa _. I'm numb_. Aku hanya selalu memasang wajah bahagia untuk meraka. Ingat bukan _I can perfectly fake my smile._

Tiap wanita yang dikenalkannya padaku mereka selalu saja memiliki rasa yang sama. Hambar. Bahkan saat aku mencium bibir-bibir mereka, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, bukan karena aku gay. Tapi lebih kepada karena kau mati rasa.

Baiklah, jujur saja, aku selalu membuat mereka _bahagia_ dengan kecupan bibirku yang selalu saja suka berlama-lama memainkan bibir mereka. Sebenarnya kau ingin mencari celah nikmatnya yang mungkin saja bisa mengalihkan aku kembali menjadi _straight,_ mungkin saja. Yang bisa membuatku lupa pada Changmin kalau memungkinkan, _but none of them can do that_. Aku tidak menemukan nikmat dan perasaan yang aku cari dari mereka semua.

Semua laku baik, ciuman dan sentuhan nakal yang aku buat untuk mereka, memiliki jawaban yang sebagian sama saja. Sebagian dari meraka akan menyukainya dan bahkan memberikan tubuhnya. Yas. Sebagian dari meraka adalah _smart assy_ yang aku benci. _Slut_. Dan sebagiannya lagi akan mendorong tubuhku menjauh, atau malah akan menampar wajahku. Nikmat.

Dan malam ini, kurasa hidupku akan lebih lagi tanpa arti. Salah satu dari _smart assy_ itu mendatangi rumah bibiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku pernah menidurinya. Itu tidak salah, aku gay tapi melakukannya dengan wanita juga bukan masalah _. I'm not born gays way, I'm not that kind of perfect gay. I'm just being gay with that 'someone' i loved._ Bahkan setelah putus dari Zedd aku sempat berpacaran dengan wanita. Yang sayangnya hanya bertahan sebentar saja.

"Aku bilang hanya kencan, berkenalan, bukan membawanya tidur diranjang Yunho-ah! apa kau gila ? sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan, dia menuntutmu untuk menikahinya!" Tutur keluh Bibiku.

Wanita itu mungkin sudah gila saja. Menikah , lupakan! Waktu itu bahkan dia yang menawarkan untuk berhubungan. Gay masih laki-laki bukan. Jangan salahkan.

"Berikan saja dia uang!"

Jawabku bosan. Aku mulai merasa aku jauh lebih kasar dan tidak berperasaan dari tiap kata yang aku keluarkan. Kali ini bibi dan Jihye pun melebarkan mata mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa denganmu Yunho-ah ? Kalau kau tidak suka dengan yang bibi lakukan katakan saja, aku tidak akan memaksa." Bibi beralih duduk mendekat disampingku. Apel merah yang dikupasnya ditinggalkan menganggur diatas meja. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa!" Ulangnya seraya menyentuh punggungku.

Bibiku memang tidak pernah memaksaku untuk menemui wanita-wanita yang dikenalkanya padaku, aku hanya tidak menolak saja. Dan tiap kali dia bertanya apa aku menyukai pilihannya, maka aku hanya akan mengulum senyum didepan wajahnya. Selalu seperti itu, dan akan berlangsung setiap waktu. Namun kini wanita berumur lima puluh tahunan ini mulai menaruh cemas yang mungkin akan berujung curiga dan akhirnya dia akan mengetahui kalau aku tidak menyukai wanita. Ah biarakan saja, akan kutunggu saat itu, lagi pula aku juga tidak lagi takut untuk dikecam atau dibenci, aku sudah mencecapinya selama ini. _Sour_ .

"Aku tahu.. aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakanmu!" Jawabku memberi senyum lucu.

"Yunho-ah ?"

"Huh ?"

Bibi menatap dalam padaku. Dia menggenggam jemari tanganku. Aku ingin berbicara, namun dia lebih dulu menganggukan kepalanya. Entah apa artinya, namun aku merasa damai setelahnya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, menikah ataupun tidak menikah.. lupakan saja, Jihye akan memberiki cucu!" Ucapnya melucu. Sedangkan Jihye dia mulai berteriak ngawur didepan kami. Tidak menginginkan anak kalau tidak dengan pemuda K-pop kesukaannya, dia bilang.

Akhirnya setelah makan siang yang disambung dengan puding dan potongan apel kecil aku kembali mengantar Bibi dan Jihye kembali ke rumahnya, Jeju. Sempat berani kukatakan padanya aku tidak akan lagi kesana kalau itu untuk kencan buta. Aku sudah bosan. Sementara bibi, dia akan selalu mengerti. Mungkin dia bukan hanya seorang bibi, namun sebagian dari ibuku menepi didalam dirinya.

Setelah lambaian dan pelukan ringan, aku melepaskan dua keluargaku ini untuk kembali terbang menuju rumahnya. Sementara aku harus kembali datang ke gedung tinggi tempatku bekerja. Malas seperti biasa, namun aku harus tetep kesana, tentu saja.

' _Siwon akan membawa pacarnya, aku juga.. sebaiknya kaupun begitu, kita akan makan malam bersama, jangan terlambat'_

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Donghae dalam sambungan telephone beberapa jam lalu. Suaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat. Tentu saja, meraka akan dengan pasangannya masing-masing, sementara aku, nihil.

Paling tidak aku harus datang saja, selain mereka akan menghujat, aku juga tidak ingin Donghae dan Siwon akan menganggapku tidak lagi bersahabat. Setidaknya aku akan tahu siapa pacar si kaya itu kali ini, yah setelah model dari Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau Donghae, kenapa kau tidak kaget saat dia bercerita pacarnya adalah seorang pria. Yuki, atau Hyukie namanya, aku lupa. Gay juga, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu, dia selalu seperti itu, pria ke wanita, dan wanita lalu kembali ke pria.

Selesai menepikan mobilku, kulihat mobil baru siwon sudah terparkir rapi dipelataran gedung. Mobil barunya ini mengingatkanku pada mobil Changmin yang juga berwarna sama. Biru tua.

"Kau datang!" Donghae menyambutku dengan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Laki-laki. "Eunhyuk!" Dia mengenalkan nama kekasihnya. Ah baiklah aku yang lupa, 'Hyukie' adalah nama panggilan manis Donghae untuk kekasihnya.

"Yunho.." Kusebut namaku didepan wajah kekasihnya. Orang manis dan tampan yang bernama Eunhyuk itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Salam kenal!" Katanya membungkukkan badan. Kubalas denga senyuman.

"Siwon ?" Tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Didalam!" Jawabnya singkat.

Aku melangkah panjang menuju kedalam, tempat yang dimaksud oleh Donghae. Studio tempat merakam suara tepatnya.

Kutemukan dia sedang duduk disana, duduk merangkul pinggang seorang pria. Tunggu, kapan terakhir dia bercerita dia tidak suka menunggangi kuda. Maksudku, dia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia juga adalah penyuka sejenis. Jangan bilang aku telah menularkan penyakit. Tidak, aku ralat! mencintai bukan sebuah penyakit.

Deheman kecil ku membuat mereka bangkit dari kursi, dan membuat Siwon mengurai tangannya yang melilit pinggang pemuda disampingnya.

"Kau!"

Mungkin Siwon mengira aku sedang berbicara padanya. Dia mengumbar senyuman kaku menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan sebenarnya aku tidak sedang berbicara padanya. Melainkan pada pemuda disamping kanan tubuhnya. Shim Changmin.  
◆

Donghae bergurau dengan Hyukie-nya. Dia menyuapkan hijau wasabi pada mulut kekasihnya. Kelakuan aneh yang membuat Eunhyuk melepeh menggaruk lidahnya.

Sedangkan aku. Dak Galbi makanan yang sengaja aku pesan. Kukulum panas-panas makanan ini namun aku berlambat-lambat, enggan menelannya cepat. Lagipula panas makanan ini tak jauh lebih panas dari hatiku malam ini. Mataku tak lepas memandang Siwon dan kekasih barunya-Changmin-yang duduk berhimpitan tepat didepan mataku.

Aku benci mengingatnya. Jika aku kembali pada dua jam yang lalu saat aku menemukan kekasih Siwon adalah Changmin, aku hampir kehilangan kewarasanku dan menarik Changmin pergi denganku saat itu juga. Aku ingin marah, aku bahkan seperti ingin memukul wajahnya seperti aku memukul wajah Zedd saat itu. Namun dayaku kini tak ada. Dia bahkan bukan milikku,bukan kekasihku.

Siwon mengenalkan Changmin-orang yang bahkan sudah kukenal lebih dulu-sebagai kekasihnya. Siwon mengenalkannya padaku dibarengi kelakuan yang menurutnya lucu namun memuakkan bagiku. Dia mengecup pipi Changmin, bermain meniupi telinganya, sementara Changmin sendiri diam tak bergerak ditempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya ketakutan, tangannya dia sembunyikan dibelakang. Dia menolak menatapkku walau sebentar.

Sekarang pun begitu, masih sama. Dia duduk membuat gerakan kaku didepanku.

"Kukira kau tidak berkencan dengan pria!" Tanyaku yang sebenarnya lebih seperti sindiran dari kata yang pernah Changmin gunakan untuk menolakku malam itu.

"Pertama kukira juga tidak.." Bukan Changmin yang menjawab, namun Siwon kekasihnya. "..namun aku beruntung bukan? Dia sangat menawan!" Lanjutnya menjewer pipi kiri Changmin, lalu changmin mengulas senyum manis menghalau tangannya. "Dia seorang perawat, aku suka sekali saat dia sedang mengenakan seragam perawat merah jambunya _, such a cutie baby.."_ Siwon melanjutkan ocehannya yang memuakkan. Sungguh aku bosan. Aku marah, namun aku tak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku selesai!" Kuberdirikan tubuhku. Aku selesai dengan makan malamku.

"Kau belum menyentuh makanannmu!" Seru Siwon padaku. Benar Dak Galbi milikku masih terllihat utuh.

"Berikan saja padanya, dia mungkin menyukainya!" Celetukku menatap Changmin yang duduk berseberangan denganku. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun melakukan gerakan sama. Kami diam hening setelahnya, sepertinya aku membuat udara makan malam kami menjadi sangat enah malam ini. Aku terlalu menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannku.

"I euh.. aku ketoilet dulu!" Changmin juga memberdirikan tubuhnya, menjauh dari tatapanku juga tatapan Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memutari meja. Dia melangkah lebih dulu dariku menuju toilet pamitnya. Siwon mengangguk, tersenyum manis melepas genggaman tangan meraka, selanjutnya Changmin melewati tubuhku, harum tubuhnya berkelebat menerpa wajah dan hidungku.

Aku tidak mengerti orang ini.

Sungguh.

Kenapa dia menolakku, menyakitiku dengan mengatakan dia tidak berkencan dengan pria, namun kini dia berpacaran dengan sahabat ku.

Aku benar-benar melangkah menjauh dari sahabat-sahabatku setelah berpamitan pada mereka. Meninggalkan bualan lucu dan memuakkan seperti biasa, Donghae mengatakan iya, sementara Siwon masih sempat mencegah dengan banyak alasannya. Namun aku sudah tidak betah.

Aku berjalan kedepan, namun aku berbelok menuju _washroom_. Semua pintu tertutup, namun aku yakin Changmin ada disalah satu ruangan kecil itu. Aku berdiri menunggu. Menunggu salah satu pintu itu untuk terbuka. Dan benar saja, tubuh Changmin menyembul dari salah satu bilik toilet itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Suaranya bergetar ketakutan, matanya membulat, tubuhnya meronta minta dilepas, namun aku sudah terlanjur membawanya kembali memasuki ruang kecil toilet dan mengunci rapat pintunya.

Aku pernah dengar, ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, maka yang merasakannya bukan hanya hatinya. Melainkan seluruh tubuh, kepala dan jiwanya. Perasaan dari hatinya tersebut akan meneruskan apa yang dirasakannya itu ke tangannya, dan keseluruh persendiannya, membuat si pecinta selalu berupaya untuk memudahkan segala urusan hidupnya.

Saat ini, perasaan itu juga yang sedang memerintah tiap sendi didalam tubuhku untuk menarik tubuh Changmin masuk kedalam ruangan kecil bersamaku. Kutahan dia, kugenggam tangannya agar dia tidak meronta. Namun Changmin membuang muka, enggan menatap wajahku yang mungkin sekarang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyaku padanya, aku mendengus menuntut jawabannya, kuremas pergelangan tangannya. Dia diam tidak menjawab. "Jawab aku!" Kupukul tembok penyekat yang dibelakangi tubuhnya, tepat disamping telinga kirinya, dia mengerjabkan mata, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, mungkin takut dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Kau kasar!" Suaranya mulai terdengar. Tangannya bergetar.

Kulepaskan perlahan tangannya, nampak meninggalkan bekas memerah pada pergelanganya, terlalu kuat aku menggenggam. Aku murka. Memang . Aku sedang terluka.

Dan, Sial! Aku tidak pernah menemukan tatapan mata yang begitu menawan –pun disaat pemiliknya sedang ketakutan. Changmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya, dia memberiku tatapan dalam kerlipan berlian. Tatapan mata yang seolah merenggut sadarku juga menelanjangi diriku. Membuatku ingin bermanja-manja dengannya sekaligus membuatku takut setelahnya. Takut, kalau saja aku benar-benar tak bisa memilikinya.

Diam memanjang diantara kami, aku pun tak berani lagi meneriaki. Kutatap lamat-lamat mata, wajah, dan bibirnya yang basah. Tak hanya cintaku yang jatuh, logikaku-pun sama nasibnya, merata kemana-mana. Mungkin impianku juga.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sahabatmu!" Dia mulai mengangkat suara, memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Aku tidak tahu.." Ulangnya, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau melukaiku, Changmin-ah.. " Kataku putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Suaranya lagi masih dengan kata yang sama.

"Apa yang kau tidak tahu!" Aku tidak bisa menahan erangku, detak jantungku kembali menggebu, dia menutup mata karena gema suaraku. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, masih membenci karena kebohonganku, aku bahkan telah mengatakan semua alasanku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku ?"

"Itu terlambat.."

Apa maksudnya.

Aku terduduk diatas kloset memegangi kepalaku. Sementara Changmin berdiri menepi didepanku.

"Changminnie oddiya ?"

Suara Siwon berteriak memanggil Changmin, bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

"Jangan keluar!" Cegahku berbisik kembali berdiri didepan wajahnya.

"Aku harus pergi!" Jawabnya tanpa membuka deretan gigi. Dia menghempaskan tanganku dan melangkah keluar meninggalkanku. Mohonku tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama!"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang!"

Suara meraka kudengar dari dalam bilik toilet. Ah aku sudah seperti manusia yang sedang meregang nyawa sekarang.  
◆◆◆

Aku berjalan sendirian membawa senyumku menapaki jalanan panjang yang tidak kukenal, tidak peduli sekarang aku berada dimana, setidaknya aku bisa merasa baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau berjalan memutar, tidak jika yang akan kudapati adalah Changmin yang berada disisi Siwon.

Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak juga merawat dan memanjakan anjingku seperti biasa. Bahkan aku juga jarang sekali berada diam dirumah. Aku berantakan.

Malam inipun begitu. Kudengar samar suara orang-orang yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku, meninginkanku berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari bar.

"Ambil ponselnya, coba lihat siapa yang terakhir dihubunginya.." Seru seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disamping tubuhku yang terkapar terlalu banyak meneguk minuman berasa air pitam.

"Ini.." Suara seorang wanita

"Hubungi dia!" Suara laki-laki memerintah.

Mereka, para pekerja bar jelek ini seenakknya saja merogoh dan mengoceh isi kantung celanaku, mengambil barang pribadiku yang kuselipkan rapi didalam sana. Ponsel. Mereka sudah ingin aku keluar dari tempat mereka bekerja. Ah ini terlalu siang, bahkan aku belum habis memakan butir kacang, tapi meraka sudah menghubungi nomor orang yang mereka temukan didalam ponselku.

"Ne.. terimakasih.." Ucap seorang wanita memutus sambungan telepon yang dia buat melalui ponselku. Kuharap dia tidak menghubungi bibiku, atau aku akan digantung setelah ini. Tunggu, aku harus mengingat siapa orang terakhir yang aku hubungi. _Great_! Donghae. Setidaknya aku akan selamat. Kalau aku tidak meleset mengingat-ingat.

Tubuhku terasa bergoyang-goyang, terhuyung kasar. Bahkan kakiku terseret dilantai dan sekarang kasar terseret diatas aspal. Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku, kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan saja tidur didalam atau panggilkan saja aku mobil ambulance setidaknya itu lebih nyaman dari pada menyeret tubuhku dan melemparku kedalam mobil tanpa aturan.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan. Terimakasih atas bantuannya.." Aku kenal suara itu. Siwon. Ah membuatku lebih malas membuka mata. Bukankah Donghae yang mereka hubungi kenapa dia yang datang, dan buat apa kata terimakasih itu, meraka yang membantumu itu menyeret tubuhku bukan menggendongku.

"Kau siap baby ?"

Siwon tidak sendirian, dia dengan.. Changmin.

Samar terlihat dimataku saat kupaksakan indra ini untuk terbuka. Dia memakai kaus dengan leher sedikit terbuka berwarna abu-abu tua, jenjang leher dan tulang selangka-nya terpampang terbuka, begitu menggoda seperti sengaja dia memamerkannya.

"Ah tunggu, dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.."

"Aku saja.." Cegah Siwon menarik tangan Changmin yang sudah akan kembali turun menuju kursi penumpang dibelakang, tempatku tergelepar berpura-pura tak sadar. Mungkin aku mabuk, namun aku tidak kehilangan sadarku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku saja!"

Nice! Changmin menolak untuk berhenti, dia kembali turun dari kursi penumpang dibagian depan dan segara membuka pintu bagian belakang. Tubuhnya merayap masuk diatas tubuhku meraih _seat belt_ yang ternyata tertindih oleh tubuh tidurku. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Changmin terpaksa masuk lebih dalam, sedikit memeluk tubuhku, menggoyang badanku, berusaha meraih seat belt yang belum mau terjulur keluar dari balik badanku. Wajahku tertempel sejenak didatar dadanya, aroma manis bercampur maskulin pria kucium dari sana. Baiklah kalau ini alkoholku aku siap mabuk selamanya.

Sial. Namun dengan sedikit pemaksaan yang dilakukannya, Changmin berhasil juga mendapatkan sabuk itu dari balik punggungku.

"Siap!" Serunya sambil ingin beranjak kembali ke kursi depan , bersebelahan dengan Siwon yang mengemudikan kendaraan. Namun tidak mungkin aku lepaskan, tak akan kubiarkan Changmin kembali kedepan. Mungkin dia mulai mengerti aku sudah sadar, dia diam saat kugenggam tangannya menginginkan dia tetap tinggal.

"Changminnie? Kau tidak mau pindah lagi kedepan ?" Seru Siwon, menoleh kebelakang. Changmin gagap menyembunyikan tangannya yang kugenggam kedalam kegelapan.

"Euhh.. kurasa dia akan sedikit nyaman kalau kepalanya memiliki bantalan.." Changmin berkelit pintar. Entah apa juga yang sedang dipikirkannya, yang jelas sekarang memang kepalaku sedang berada diatas pangukannya.

" Ada bantalan tipis dibelakang kepalamu, disitu.." Entah Siwon sedang menunjuk apa, namun sepertinya dia tidak rela kalau Changmin memberi pahanya untukku. Sementara aku masih bersikeras tidak akan melepas tangan Changmin yang kugenggam dan tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata Siwon.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah tidur, mari cepat bawa saja dia pulang!" Kelitnya berulang. Selanjutnya desahan Siwon yang aku dengar, desahan dalam berusaha meng-iyakan ucapan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sekarang tangannya sedang kuselipkan hangat dibawah pipiku. Aku sahabat laknat. Aku sadar. Maaf.

Cinta, seharusnya kau tidak pernah mendekatinya. Cinta kadang bisa terlalu jahat. Dia mengubahmu menjadi orang jahat dan khianat. Buktinya sekarang hanya karena aku cinta dan aku tidak terima aku berkhianat pada seorang sahabat. Aku tahu ini salah. Tenang saja, aku mungkin masih bisa mengendalikannnya. Mungkin saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kepalaku berbantalkan paha milik Changmin, tangannya pun masih aku genggam, tak kuizinkan terlepas biarpun dia menginginkan. Aku merindukan orang ini. Berhari-hari setelah aku mengetahui dia berpacaran dengan Siwon, aku lebih suka menyembunyikan diri. Membuang diriku ke Jeju, ke luar kota, dan kemana-mana. Aku ingin melupakan orang ini, ingin berusaha menerima kalau dia lebih memilih Siwon untuk menjadi kekasihnya dibandingkan aku yang sudah lama mengejarnya. Aku ingin melepaskan dan menerima tanpa lagi mau mengetahui alasannya kenapa.

Namun aku bisa apa, orang ingin kulupakan bahkan menolak keluar dari ingatan. Kini dia menjadikanku seorang penghianat untuk sahabatku sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu disini, aku mau membeli rokok!" Pamit Siwon membuka pintu mobil. "Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya pada Changmin yang memilih menjawab tidak . "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" Suruhnya lagi pada Changmin. Tentu saja hanya pada Changmin yang dia tahu aku sedang mabuk dan tertidur. Aku memang mabuk, namun aku tidak tidur.

Kini sepi yang mendominasi ruangan mobil. Changmin dengan paksa menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman tanganku. Mungkin sedari tadi memang dia sudah gerah, namun tentu tidak bisa membuat gerakan kasar seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya ini saat Siwon ada.

Aku mulai membuat mataku melebar. Kugerakkan tubuhku untuk terduduk. Sialan. kepalaku malah terantuk jendela mobil. _Off-balance_.Kurasa efek dari minuman pahit tadi belum mau meninggalkan kepalaku. Cairan itu masih menenggelamkan otakku.

"Hyungie Gwenchana ?"

Suaranya bagai lagu dengan melody terindah dan dinyayikan manusia dengan intonasi nada yang paling sempurna. Dia memanggilku apa, Ohh aku sungguh senang mendengarnya, padahal dia tidak pernah memanggilku sebelumnya.

Kumohon pada siapapun yang mempunyai tugas mengatur waktu. Pada malaikat ataupun setan yang mungkin sekarang sedang berada dekat denganku, buat Choi Siwon untuk belama-lama didalam sana, karena aku tidak ingin dia mendapati diriku yang sedang mengecup bibir kekasihnya saat ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Tangannya mengelus lembut sisi kepalaku yang terantuk jendela, bibir nya sedikit terbuka dan matanya, sebenarnya matanya samasekali tidak memperhatikan wajahku. Sepasang berlian itu menaruh perhatiannya pada kepalaku yang disentuh manis tangannya. Hanya saja mataku yang tak bisa berhenti menatap bibirnya.

Tanpa membuat kata, kudekati bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Kulekatkan bibirku menekan miliknya, tidak peduli dengan sisa alkohol yang masih mendominasi mulutku. Aku menciumnya seperti itu. Dia tidak menghindar, namun aku hanya sebentar. Kutarik kembali wajahku, kuperhatikan wajahnya, ingin kupastikan seperti apa reaksinya. Aku sudah siap jika saja dia akan memukul wajahku. Aku sudah cukup terlatih oleh wanita-wanita _smart assy_ di Jeju.

Dia diam.

Hanya menatapku.

Sialan. Apa dia sedang menantangku.

Kemudian tanpa suara dia membuang wajahnya, ingin keluar meninggalkanku. Tunggu dulu. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menjauh. Ini terlalu singkat.

Kembali kutarik dagunya, kembali kucecap bibirnya. Aku menciumannya. Lagi, dan ciumanku kali ini lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Aku bahkan menggigit sudut bibirnya dan saat dia menganga, lidahku menyeruak kedalam mulutnya. Chocolate cookie, rasa manis mulutnya. Mungkin benda itu yang baru saja mengisi mulutnya sebelum lidahku menggoyang disana. Kukulum bibirnya dia mengeluarkan lenguhan, kusesap lidahnya dia membuat erangan. Oh satan, aku benar tidak tahan. Tahan dulu Siwon didalam sana, aku belum mau berhenti.

Khas suara orang sedang berciuman mulai terdengar, walaupun Changmin tak banyak membalas gerakan bibir dan lidahku namun aku menikmati ini. Dia meletakkan dua tangannya didepan dadaku. Kukira ingin melucuti bajuku. Namun sial dia memilih mendorongku.

"Hentikan!" Serunya tidak bisa membentak. Dia terengah.

Matanya sayu menatapku. Dia mengelap kering bibirnya yang basah, ranum memerah sedikit bengkak karena ulahku.

Aku tidak membalas apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam meminta dia jangan keluar, namun dia sudah membanting pintu mobil dari luar.

Aku kembali berantakan. Tersungkur menutup mata dikursi penumpang, dan kini sendirian. Paha Changmin mengilang, dia berpindah duduk didepan. Menyebalkan.

"Kau.. apa kau tadi mencuri minuman ?" Suara Siwon, mengendus tubuh Changmin yang mungkin tertular bau Rum dari dalam mulutku.

"Tidak.. Kau tidak ingat kita membawa penumpang mabuk dibelakang, itu bau dia kau lupa?."

Shim Changmin. Bukan hanya tampan, manis dan memabukkan, dia juga pintar. Pintar berkelit tepatnya. Baiklah aku tahu, mereka akan putus seketika kalau dia mengatakan aku menciumnya, dan mungkin aku akan berakhir dirumahsakit setelahnya, aku tahu Siwon bagaimana saat dia murka.

Saat mobil kembali berjalan, aku benar-benar terlelap selanjutnya. Sepertinya bibir Changmin sudah mengobati berat kepalaku karena terendam minuman pahit dari bar. Aku lelap tak merasakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya satu tepukan tangan mendarat keras diatas pahaku.

"Yunho-ah bangun!"

Donghae.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur? Waktunnya kerja tuan!"

Dia membuka lebar tirai tipis yang menggantung dijendela membuat sinar matahari leluasa masuk menusuk mata.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana malam tadi Changmin dan Siwon membawaku masuk kedalam rumahku. Seingatku aku juga tidak pernah memberitahu mereka _door-code_ apartment ku. Tunggu. Ini bukan rumahku. Tidak ada gugukan Jollie membangunkanku, bahkan tirai kamar ini bukan tirai kamar tidurku.

"Kau dirumah Siwon!" Seru Donghae memberitahu. Mungkin dia sudah menangkap wajah bodoh penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan yang aku pasang, hingga dia menjelaskan tanpa aku meminta.

Tubuhku hampir telanjang, hanya berbalutkan celana dalam yang sudah kukenakan dari kemarin siang. Siapa yang menelanjangiku, dimana sekarang bajuku.

Samar kudengar suara bersahutan dari luar kamar. Ada suara Siwon, Donghae yang sudah meninggalkanku setelah berhasil mengusik tidurku dan suara tawa milik Changmin. Aku melompat cepat dari atas ranjang, ingin kupastikan kebenaran dari yang sudah aku dengar. Tak kupedulikan tubuhku yang hampir telanjang, aku sudah berjalan cepat menuju suara-suara mereka yang bersahutan.

Benar. Itu adalah dirinya, Shim Changmin. Dia terlihat sangat mempesona pagi ini, cahaya mentari bagai bersinar dari wajahnya yang berseri,dia duduk melipat kaki, bersila didepan televisi, tapi aku tidak suka dengan Siwon disampingnya yang memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Omo Yunho-ah.. Kau ingin jadi model telanjang ?"

Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa, namun kenapa pagi ini aku begitu muak mendengarnya. Suara Donghae lagi. Siwon dan Changmin turut mangangkat kepala, dan melempar tatapan mata mereka padaku setelah mendengar teriakkan Donghae yang membahana.

"Ne , wae ? _Wanna sleep with me ?"_ Jawabku serampangan.

"Pakai bajuku!"

"tidak perlu, berikan saja bajuku, dimana bajuku?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Donghae menunjuk tempat sampah.

 _Fuck!_ Sebenarnya aku ingin marah, ingin mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah dengan suka-suka membuang bajuku ke tempat sampah. Namun aku memilih diam, hanya berdecak sebal, aku kembali memasuki kamar, bukan mengambil baju milik Siwon yang tersimpan rapi didalam almarinya, namun aku menjatuhkan kembali tubuhku diatas ranjang yang belum lama aku tinggalkan. Masih hangat, kurasa aku akan kembali tertidur saja.

Aku menggantung. Perasaan, tubuh, beserta logika ku.

Shim Changmin. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu. Dia menolakku, namun dia menerima ciumanku. Dia tersenyum padaku, namun selanjutnya dia membuat aku cemburu. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku.

Pukul tiga lebih empat puluh lima menit sore. Aku melewatkan makan siangku, menolak juga ajakan Siwon untuk makan siang bersama, bersama dengan Changmin juga tentunya. Aku tidak mau, tidak mau untuk kembali cemburu dan mulai berpolah aneh tubuhku. Aku undur keberadaanku dari mereka berdua, kuhabiskan sore hariku dengan perut bergemuruh, lapar, namun aku terlalu malas makan.

Jollie menggonggong diruang depan. Ah, biasanya aku akan menyukai suaranya tapi sekarang rasanya aku ingin tuli saja.

"Oppa!"

Dan satu suara ini lagi. Jihye. Kenapa sekarang gadis ini suka sekali kerumahku. Aku merasa belum membuka pintu untuknya, namun gadis jangkung ini sudah berada didalam kamarku saja, Jolli dalam gendongannya.

"Aku mengetahui kode pintu rumahmu, kau lupa ? jangan lihat aku seperti seorang penjarah!"

"Iya, iya.. Apa lagi sekarang ?" Akhirnya terpaksapun aku harus bangun dari ranjang. Berjalan keluar mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin, sementara Jihye terus saja mengekorku dibelakang.

"Bisa kau beri aku sedikit uang? Aku ingin pulang!"

Tidak biasanya adik kecilku ini akan meminta uang. Seperti nya ini kali pertama dia merengek padaku minta bantuan.

"Bisa, berapa ?" Jawabkku tanpa ingin bersusah-susah bertanya kemana uangnya, dihabiskan untuk apa , dan dari mana saja dia. Aku tidak ingin bertanya, aku tahu dia sudah cukup dewasa pertanyaan seperti itu akan malah mengganggu dan membuat aku tidak mendapat tanggapan baik dan jujur darinya.

"Benarkah ?" Matanya berbinar, lebih terang dari cahaya sebuah bohlam. Dia menggelayut, berjingkat dan memelukku senang."Oppa _you're the best!"_ Pujian yang sudah puluhan tahun tak kudengar sekarang meluncur nyaring dari mulutnya

"Berapa ?"

"Secukupnya saja, hanya untuk membeli ticket pesawat pulang kerumah!"

Ini yang aku suka dari diriku sendiri yang tak suka terlalu banya bicara. Aku akan mendapatkan kejelasan meraka tanpa aku perlu banyak bertanya, setidaknya begitu. Setidaknya Jihye begitu. Mungkin saja kalau aku bertanya lebih banyak tadi, dia bisa saja enggan menjawab dan malah akan berakhir membual atau yang lebih parah, akan marah. Namun aku mendapatkan jawaban jujur darinya, dia hanya butuh untuk biaya pulang mungkin sudah lelah bersama teman-temannya disini mengejar K-pop group band yang mereka puja.

"Aku mandi dulu, tunggu setelah aku mandi akan kusiapkan uangnya untukmu!"

Jihye menjerit senang dibelakang pundakku. Lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya berpolah centil seperti baru saja. Memeluk dan mengatakan mencintaiku disusul tawa. Sepertinya memang sekaku atau sedingin apapun seseorang meraka tetap memiliki sudut hangat didalam jiwanya. Sama saja seperti diriku yang lebih menyukai diam dan hening tenang, namun akan selalu ada satu masa dimana aku ingin keramaian, ingin gaduh dan menginginkan perkelahian. Dan, ada satu titik juga dimana pikiran dan intuisiku sama sekali tak dapat menjangkau dan menerka apa yang sedang dipiikirkan orang lain tentangku, menyukai atau membenciku, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merisaukan hal itu. Siapa peduli mereka mau menilai aku seperti apa _. I dun give a shit._ Kecuali pada satu orang yang membuatku terasa mengambang, dan menggantungku tanpa kepastian. Shim Changmin.

Kubasahi kepalaku dengan air hangat sore ini, akan membeku kalau hanya menggunakan air dingin untuk membasuh tubuhku. Salju dilluar saja belum mau berhenti melapisi aspal kelabu menjadi berwarna putih susu.

Selesai menyegarkan tubuhku kudapati Jihye berdiri didepan meja makan didapur dengan tiga kantung besar didepannya. Tangannya disibukkan membuka satu persatu kantung itu, yang entah apa isinya. Bukankah dia tidak punya uang, darimana dia mendapatkannya.

Namun sebelum aku melangkah dan mendekatinya, cara berdiri Jihye sekarang kembali mengingatkanku dengan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Saat aku tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya namun ternyata sepasang mata menilikku dari ruang tamu.

Tidak mau adegan yang sama terulang, kali ini kupanjangkan leherku menoleh ruang depan. Great! Shim Changmin kembali duduk diruang tamuku, dan sekarang membawa Siwon bersamanya.

"Apa saja yang kau bersihkan, mandimu lama sekali.."

"Kenapa kesini ? dan apa ini ?"

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannku, namun Jihye disampingku member jawaban panjang dan lebar, menyebutkan satu persatu jenis makanan yang dibawa Siwon dan juga Changmin datang.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya ku lagi pada Siwon yang kini terlihat membantu Jihye menyiapkan makanan diatas meja.

"Changmin yang meminta.. Dia takut kau kelaparan, kau menolak untuk tinggal dan makan siang bersama, dia meminta semua makanan yang sudah kami pesan untuk dibungkus dan dibawa kesini untuk dimakan bersamamu. Menyebalkan bukan, dasar perawat!"

Mengerling nakal pada Changmin yang duduk manis diatas sofa, pemuda yang aku suka menanggapinya dengan cibiran menggemaskan.

Sekali lagi, apa yang diinginkan orang ini. Changmin, kau menolakku, tapi kau mendatangi rumahku.

"Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk menyebutnya makan siang.." Berjalan lambat aku mendekat sambil mengacak rambutku yang basah dengan handuk ditangan. Sengaja aku duduk disamping tubuh ramping Changmin yang menempati sofa panjang sendirian. Dia reflex membuat sedikit jarak.

"Terimakasih.." Seruku meneleng dalam pada Changmin yang hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukkan samar

Aku tidak suka bersuara ketika aku makan. Jihye pun sama, dia diam mengunyah makanannya, Changmin juga cara dia menggoyangkan rahangnya sangat mempesona. Melihatnya, membuat aku ingin sekali menggoyang bibirnya. Hanya sayangnya sekarang dia tidak lagi duduk disampingku, sang kekasih menariknya menjauh.

Selesai makan, aku mendapatkan pelukan dari Jihye yang berpamitan pulang. Siwon melesat kedalam kamarku, ingin mandi dia berseru. Sementara Changmin, dia berdiri membelakangiku sibuk dengan piring yang berbuih di dalam sink.

"Hyung!"

Dia berjingkat, kurasa kaget dengan tanganku yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pinggangnya. Sebenarnya ini salah satu fantasiku kalau saja Changmin benar-benar menjadi milikku. Dia sibuk dengan piring kotornya sementara aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Romantis bukan. Tapi, sial. Sudah kucium bahkan sedang kupeluk, namun dia bukan kekasihku.

"Hentikan! " Perintahnya. Dia berbalik memeberiku tatapan risih.

Siapa peduli. Aku pembangkang, bahkan sekarang aku mendekati tubuhnya yang kini berdiri menghadapku dengan tangan kanan benuh busa dan tangan kiri memegang gelas kaca.

"Stop it!" Dia membeliak, berbicara mendesis tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Wae ?"

Tidak kuperdulikan, dia mau teriak ataupun marah, silahkan kalau dia menginginkan Siwon cepat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan ?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan!"

"Apa maumu ?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku!"

Benar. Bungkamlah seperti itu, siapa suruh kau menghancuran hatiku dan kini membuat aku semacam penghianat untuk sahabatku.

Tubuhnya terhimpit diantara dua tanganku, bagian belakang tubuhnya menekan tempat cucian piring, lututku menyelip diantara dua pahanya dan kubuat tubuhku condong mendekati dadanya.

"Ada apa denganku, dan kenapa dengan dia ?"

Aku menilik jenjang leher sampai pada sudut runcing matanya. Changmin berafas tipis, dia diam menepis.

"Kalau alasan yang akan kau buat cukup untuk menawar sakitku atas penolakanmu, aku akan pergi dan kau boleh bahagia dengan Siwonnie…"

Changmin membasahi bibirnya yang merona merah. Dia menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Kurasa wajahku terlalu dekat dengan miliknya hingga dia harus menegakkan punggung condong kebelakang, mungkin menghindariku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja memaksa untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Siang itu.." Mulai akan menjelaskan, kurasa. Tapi dia berhenti pada kalimatnya. Sementara suara air mengucur yang Siwon buat dalam kamar mandi sudah sirna. Matanya menolah kearah pintu, memastikan Siwon belum akan keluar dari sana kemudian mendapati tubuh kami berdua yang sedang berhimpitan. Sementara aku tidak mau perduli, aku masih ingin mendengar sebuah kejelasan, tentu saja selain kejelasan dari mobil yang Changmin kendarai dimalam dia menolakku adalah benar mobil baru milik Siwon.

".. Aku memikirkanmu" Dia berseru, aku membumbung jauh.

"... aku menggenggam tanganmu tiap waktu, mendapati wajahmu ditiap hari-hari kerjaku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu, sementara aku sendiri saja tidak bisa menerjemahkan apa yang sedang aku rasa... lalu sampai malam aku mengajakmu kerumahku .. aku…" Dia maraup nafasnya, bergerak cepat dadanya, mungkin dia sedang merangkai kata per-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan. "..aku ingin berkata sesuatu, namun kau seperti tidak berada disana bersamaku.. aku takut kau akan.." Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya berkilat ulah dari lidahnya yang berkali-kali menjilat. Gugup. Aku mulai menangkap.

"Changmin?.." Kusentuh dadanya yang bergerak tak beraturan. Jantungnnya menendang tanganku bergetar hebat bagai genderang.

"Aku mulai gila, kucari alamatmu melalui arsip rumah sakit sampai siang itu aku bertamu, namun sayang nya kau membohongiku padahal perasaanku murni padamu.. kau juga memeluk gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah adikmu.. aku menyesal berlalu menjauh dari penjelasanmu, aku tidak pernah bisa tidur setelah itu, tapi kemudian … aku mendapatimu di Jeju.. dan kau sedang bercumbu.."

Suaranya begitu jelas memasuki ruang telingaku. Aku tidak berkedip menatap wajahnya yang memerah mengisahkan diri dan perasaannya yang berujung pada kebodohanku. Dia menyukaiku, -pun saat aku buta dia tidak peduli itu. Kisah kusut ini hanya adalah hasil dari bodohku. Dan, Jeju.. benar bahkan aku menjalangkan diriku ditempat itu, tak menyadari kalau saja mata indah yang sedang berair didepanku ini mungkin saja bisa mengamatiku.

"Aku berakhir menyerah pada hidupku, menyerah juga pada Siwon-hyungie yang mengatakan dia menyukaiku tanpa aku tahu, dia adalah sahabatmu.."

"I'm sorry.."

Kubingkai wajahnya dengan dua tanganku, dia menggerakkan kepalanya menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku membencimu.." Dia mendesau parau.

"Aku tahu.. bencilah padaku!" Kutarik kepalanya, tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Dia meronta, busa ditangannya membasahi singlet putihku. Namun aku tetap memaksa, aku ingin dia merasa aku yang sekarang benar-benar putus asa. Apa yang sekarang akan aku lakukan. Ini yang dimaksudnya terlambat hari itu, saat aku memerahkan pergelangan tangannya didalam washroom restoran.

"Maafkan aku.." Bibirku melekat pada daun telinganya, dia mematung seketika, gelas kaca yang mendiami tangan kirinya jatuh membanting dir ke atas lantai. Timbul suara pecah berantakan, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi dan timbul tubuh tambun Siwon dari sana.

"Changminnie kau tidak apa-apa ?" Risau suaranya. Hanya terlilit handuk putih dipinggang Siwon berlari dan berakhir berjongkok didepan tubuh Changmin yang memunguti pecahan gelas dilantai rumah.

"Biar aku saja!" Serunya mencegah tangan Changmin bekerja. "aku saja, nanti tanganmu terluka.."

Baiklah, kurasa kau akan menyerah. Siwon .. kurasa dia benar-benar perduli pada Changminnie-ku. Maksudku, Changminnya. Dia akan jadi orang pertama yang melindungi dan menyanyanginya. Aku sendiri juga sudah mendapatkan kejelasan yang aku minta, walau berakhir dengan hal memuakkan yang berasal dari diriku sendiri yang , 'pendiam'. Sial. Baru sekarang aku mengutuk kediamanku sebagai pembawa kehancuran.

"Biar aku saja! Bawa dia kedepan.."

Tanpa memberi jawaban Siwon menggenggam tangan Changmin, menariknya meninggalkan dapur. Sementara aku bergantian menunduk memunguti gelar pecah yang merata dilantai rumah. Bisa jelas kudengar suara siwon yang menggema bertutur panjang serta mengeluarkan banyak kata sayang pada Changmin yang diam.

Salahku tidak bercerita pada sahabat aku menyukai seseorang, bodohku memilih bersandiwara daripada langsung mengutarakan. Bagus. Sekarang waktunya menerima kekalahan.

Aku, akan mundur.

 _Messed up._ Aku manusia yang merasa terlalu benar, tapi aku dipenuhi salah.

Lepas dari Changmin dan pengakuannya, kini hari-hariku hanya diisi senyum ramah tiap kali melihat dia yang selau dibawa Siwon datang ketempat kami bekerja hampir tiap harinya. Sementara Changmin sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyapaku biasa saat kami berjumpa. Dia seperti menghilangkan perasaan, pengakuan dan diriku jauh dari dalam cerita hidupnya, menganggapku tidak lebih hanya seorang sahabat dari kekasihnya.

Tidak benar kalau aku tidak cemburu. Aku sangat cemburu, apa lagi saat aku mendapati Siwon mencumbu. Dadaku bergejolak ingin marah, seakan aku ingin menghancurkan semuanya. Namun aku memilki daya apa, duduk diantara dua tubuh mereka saja, aku tidak bisa.

"Aku kesana dulu.." Pamit Changmin yang siang ini kembali Siwon bawa dalam studio kami.

Dia melenggang ringan meninggalkan kursi yang nyaman. Tanpa membuat suara, aku yang sedang sibuk menata kepingan DVD lama mengikuti langkahnya. Kutarik tangannya, kubawa dia pada tempat yang tak sering dijamah oleh kekasihnya.

"Hyung.." Dia meronta, selalu ingin aku melepasnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa.. aku begitu merindukannya. Aku menginginkannya.

"Changmin-ah.. aku tidak bisa"

Aku suka sekali caranya menatapku. Matanya membulat bagai lingkar rembulan dibulan agustus. Menatapku sendu, hangat menjalari kalbuku.

"Aku tidak bisa _.. It's hurt me a lot.."_ Aku tidak perduli tatapannya kali ini adalah tatapan kasihan atau perasaan apapun. Mataku memeanas merebak cairan ditiap hulu, sampai cairan itu lesat turun dari mata kananku. _"I love you.."_

Aku menyeru, dia membisu.

"… _I love you!"_

Aku menunduk, dia mengangkat wajahku.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa berkhianat pada orang yang menyayangiku.."

Serunya menambah berantakan letak jantung dan hatiku. Dia kembali.. menolakku.

" _But trust me, I love you too.."_

Ini, yang aku benci darinya. Dia menghancurkanku, tapi dia menciumku. Tangannya terasa hangat membingkai wajahku, bibirnya menekan bibirku, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan dan itupun tak lama. Dia melepasnya, namun kutarik tubuhnya. Berusaha kurapikan hatiku yang mendebu dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Hangat , aku ingin berlama-lama, namun suara pintu terbuka membuat aku harus rela melepas tubuhnya.

Donghae.

"Kalian.." Dia menelisik pada wajahku yang berair, juga pada Changmin yang terlihat berusaha santai dengan mengulum senyumnya. ".. Yunho-ah, ada apa ini ?

"Tidak ada, Yunho-Hyungie.. euh! Dia hanya bercerita padaku satu dari masalahnya, dia berakhir menangis dan aku hanya berusaha menenangkan."

Aku tidak yakin Donghae akan percaya dengan apa yang Changmin katakan, mengingat tempat dimana kami sedang berada adalah tempat yang senyap, diapun datang saat kami masih memalun pelukan. Baiklah, sekali lagi aku menyerah, kalaupun dia akan mengoceh panjang pada Siwon setelahnya, aku siap menjadi samsak tinju kalau dia murka.

"Seperti itu ?" Donghae menyatuhkan sudut alisnya, dia meneleng dan mendesis ringan, berkacak pinggang memberi jalan pada Changmin yang berlalu keluar, selanjutnya dia kembali menghilang setelah mengangkat sebuah kotak kardus ditangannya.

Berjalan lambat aku kembali memasuki ruang pelatihan. Siwon dengan Changmin disana, Donghae juga. Mereka duduk bersila melingkari sebuah makanan ringan ditengah-tengah.

"Kau dari mana saja.. duduk sini.." Siwon mengundang, namun aku menggeleng , aku tidak bisa melihat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Changmin.

"Aku akan pulang saja.. kepalaku terasa berat!"

"Kau sakit ?" Donghae bertanya.

Dia, entahlah.. dari jengkel sekarang berubah menjadi takut aku padanya. Takut jika saja dia bercerita pada Siwon apa yang beberapa menit kebelakang dilihatnya. Bukan Siwon yang akan marah padaku yang aku khawatirkan, melainkan aku tidak ingin Changmin disebut berkhianat darinya dengan berselingkuh denganku.

Sungguh.

Aku tidak ingin. Changmin.. dia tidak mengingkari perasaannya yang mengatakan mencintaiku. Tapi dia memilih tetap menolakku, untuk menjaga hati seseorang yang menyayanginya. Sungguh, ku akan marah kalau Siwon menyebutnya berkhianat ataupun berselingkuh.

"Tidak hanya lelah.. Jja! Aku pulang!"

Pamitku hanya mendapat anggukkan samar dari Siwon, senyuman tipis dari Changmin dan kata iya berulang dari Donghae. Aku melesat panjang setelahnya, mengendarai motor besar beroda hitam kelam. Terlalu malas mengendarai mobil akhir-akhir ini, aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa meninggikan adrenalinku.

Biasanya sambil berpacu kencang seperti sekarang kepalaku akan berfantasi liar membayangkan bila, andai saja aku akan menabrak sebuah truck didepan, aku terpelanting menggelinding dan terguling, lalu berakhir tak sadarkan diri dan mati, mungkin saja dengan begitu rasa sakit hati akan musnah seketika.

Terdengar mudah.

Sial. Lampu merah terlalu lama. Aku segera ingin sampai rumah, merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah., memejamkan mataku yang terasa menanah.

Kulanggar peraturan, kuterobos lampu peringatan. Aku meroda kencang memutus persimpangan hingga suara klacson truck itu mulai meraung jejeritan, tak sempat menolah namun tubuhku sudah terasa melayang. Tinggi bagai aku bisa menyentuh rembulan, namun kemudian sakit bagai remuk semua tulang. Seperti aku jatuh menghantam dedurian. Perih, ngilu, dan berat seluruh badan. Aku tidak tidak menangis, tapi wajahku basah, tubuhku menolak perintah untuk bergerak persendianku bagai menghilang dari badan. Pandanganku buram, semua mulai menghitam.

Penciptaku memang maha pengabul kurasa. Belum lama ku membayangkan, kini aku sudah merasakan. Bagaimana kalau aku meminta agar Changmin memelukku saja, apakah mungkin akan terkabul juga.

Aku penasaran.

Aku sudah seperti akan mati kurasa.

Meninggal, mungkin saja.

Atau seperti itu memang yang aku rasa, sebelum suara-suara gaduh itu mulai kudengar. Seseorang memegangi kepalaku, ada juga yang menyentuh tanganku.

 _Hati-hati dengan kepalanya, awas tangannya juga, dia kehilangan banyak darah, cepat cepat.. bawa dia kembali! Dia sekarat! Tambahkan infusnya. Selamatkan dia! Bertahanlah nak! Tetaplah bersama kami!_

Lampu siling berkilat-kilat bagai menyayat mataku yang mengerjap. Orang-orang berpakain putih mengelilingiku. Mereka merobek bajuku. Seseorang menekan kepalaku yang berair menggunakan sesuatu berwarna putih. Ada yang berdiri menyentuh area dadaku. "Hati-hati dengan tulang lehernya!" Seseorang diantara mereka berseru. Mereka semua terlihat letih dan cemas.

Kurasa mereka akan menyelamatkanku.  
◆◆◆

"Jangan pernah mengendarai motor lagi!" Bibi menunjuk wajahku dengan ujung jarinya. Sangat dekat, kukunya menyentuh ujung hidungku. Jihye tertawa lebar mengigit bulatan apel merah yang dibawa Siwon untukku. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya padaku yang kaku diranjang rumah sakit.

Donghae yang sudah lumayan lama menemaniku pamit pulang begitu Bibiku datang. Sementara Siwon dan Changmin belum lagi terlihat datang setelah pagi tadi mereka masuk ruang inapku dengan bergandengan tangan.

Changmin, apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang dia rasakan saat mengetahui aku remuk kecelakaan. Mengingat saat pagi tadi dia datang, dia diam tak menyerukan satupun perkataan. Jemarinya dimiliki tangan Siwon, dia dalam menatapku dengan berdiri disamping kekasihnya.

Hari dimana aku membuka mata, adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitar yang menungguiku. Hening kamar inapku, hanya denting alat kedokteran dan runcing detak jarum jam yang bernyanyi untukku. Hampa, seperti hanya aku seorang yang tertinggal didunia.

"Yah.. Yunho-ah.. kau mendengarkanku!"

Bibi merajuk aku mengambang tak mendengarkan. Aku tahu dia hanya khawatir, aku senang dia seperti itu, setidaknya marahnya karena masih memperdulikanku.

"Apa kabar sore ini ?"

Seseorang berseru menghentikan omel bibiku.

Siwon.

"Jauh lebih baik!"

Dia sendirian.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar, mengantar Changmin yang sekarang mendapat giliran shift malam.. mungkin sesekali dia bisa menjagamu saat kami tidak disini.."

Dia berkata panjang, mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap mata yang memandang. Bibi mengangguk paham, Jihye meneleng acuh tak mengiraukan, aku selamat mungkin sudah lebih dari berkah baginya.

"Ah itu bagus sekali.. Siapa itu Changmin ?"

Bibiku menginterogasi. Siwon menjawabnya dengan sangat teliti. Menjelaskan juga kedekatannya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk Bibiku mengerti. Sungguh. Aku benci untuk mengakui betapa sahabatku ini beruntung sekali. Apapun bisa dia miliki, bahkan perhatian bibiku pun gampang dia raih.

Ditengah riuh panjang suara mereka, pintu inapku tiba-tiba terbuka. Sosok berseragam merah jambu menyelorok masuk mendekati ranjangku. Dia membawa sebuah papan biru, dengan beberapa kertas dimuka atas.

"Maaf.. jam besuk sudah lewat, hanya satu orang saja yang dibolehkan tinggal.."

Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas. Bibirnya sedang memberi himbauan, arahan , penjelasan, larangan atau malah sedang bernyanyi riang. Suaranya mengalun merdu ditelingaku, wajahnya menyita perhatianku.

"Aku saja yang tinggal, Jihye kau pulang!"

Bibi berseru namun kuhentikan.

"Apa-apan, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian.." Namun dia tetap menolak untuk keluar, bersikukuh untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku mau istirahat sendirian, Bibi. Kumohon.. atau kau mau aku memaksa keluar dari rumah sakit sekarang ?"

Aku merajuk, Bibi menunduk. Setelahnya dia menurut pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak mau bibi kelelahan kubilang, diapun mengangguk samar, mengecup pipiku ringan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu keluar, menyisahkan Siwon dan perawat berseragam merah jambu didalam kamar ku. Shim Changmin.

Setelah panjang drama yang mereka buat didalam kamarku, Changmin menemani Siwon keluar dari kamar rawatku. Sementara aku, aku menutup mata ingin tertidur saja. Aku ingin melupakan gambaran senyum Changmin saat Siwon menyentuh pipinya. _Dammit_. Bahkan saat aku masih kesakitan, masih sempat aku cemburu padanya. _What a pathetic ._

Dingin sebuah tangan menggerayangi wajahku. Pelan kubuka mata, nampak Changmin menangis tanpa suara. Pipinya basah, dia menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Kuraih pelan tangannya yang bergetar samar, kuhangatkan jemarinya dengan genggaman, kuletahkan diatas dadaku yang masih terlilit kain perban.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. " Dia tersedu.

"Maafkan aku.."

Aku tidak pernah tahu hingga sejauh ini persaannya padaku. Dia menagisiku. Pasti menyesakkan baginya menahan buncah perasaan didalam dada saat Siwon mengitarinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja.. berhenti mengkhawatirkanku.."

Itu, perkataan bodoh, tapi sekarang aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi seorang pembohong. Aku harus berhenti.

"Changmin-ah.. kalau aku pergi berjanji kau akan mengingatku, karena aku akan mengingatmu.." Kucium jemari tangannya, kutarik dia mendekat, duduk dan kemudian merebah dia satu ranjang bersamaku. Matanya yang memerah terlihat semakin jelas dimataku. Bimbang dan cemas menyelubunginya. "Maaf aku pernah membohongimu, sempat juga ingin membencimu walau sungguh aku tak mampu begitu.. aku terlalu mengharapkan mu, terlalu mencintaimu. Katakan padaku kalau Siwon menyakitimu, akan kuhajar dia untukmu.."

Changmin menjewer pipiku mendengar perkataan terakhirku. Aku tahu dia menghormati Siwon sebagai orang yang menyayanginya, kalau cinta.. entahlah aku tidak bisa meraba.

"Itu jahat sekali.. Kau ingin aku tetap mengingatmu namun kau akan pergi, mau menyiksaku ?" Dia merajuk. Sangat lucu.

Kami sudah seperti menjadi sepasangan kekasih malam ini. Kami melupakan keberadaan Siwon, dan meniadakan tiap penghalang. Setelah sebuah ciuman hangat yang kembali dia buat menekan bibirku, aku membuat dia mengunci pintu, selanjutnya Changmin tidur melingkari dadaku sepanjang malam. Wajahnya bersembunyi didalam lekuk leherku, nafas hangatnya menenangkan detak jantungku, membalut sembuh semua lukaku. Kuciumi berkali-kali ujung kepalanya, menghidu dalam harum aroma buku yang dia punya. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada sebuah cinta yang semestinya tidak begini jalan ceritanya. Aku penghianat.

Keesokkan hari saat aku kembali membuka mata, tak kudapati Changmin didalam ruang inap. Bahkan bekas sisi yang menjadi tempat tidurnya tak meningglkan kusut membekas. Dia menghilang sempurna tak meninggalkan noda.

Berhari-hari setelah malam itu aku hanya menjumpai wajah Bibiku, dan Jihye tiap malam, Donghae dan Siwon setiap siang, dan Changmin tentu saja, dia perawat ditempat rumah sakit aku menginap. Namun sampai lebih dua minggu masa perawatanku, sampai aku dinyatakan sembuh dan dibolehkan berlalu, malam hangat bersama Changmin seperti waktu itu tak dapat lagi terulang. Bibi dan Jihye selalu bergantian menjagaku. Sampai siang ini pun begitu, mereka menjemput kepulanganku.  
◆◆◆

"Tidak bisa!" Bibi bersikukuk menahanku.

"Aku sudah sehat Bi.. tidak selamanya, hanya beberapa waktu saja!"

"Ke Jeju saja..Georgia terlalu jauh!"

Aku bungkam menunjukkan kejengkelanku. Ke Georgia sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk berlibur, tapi juga pelarianku. Aku ingin menghindari Changmin dan juga Siwon. Setelah aku benar-benar sehat dan kembali bekerja, mulai kudapati Siwon tak lagi sama. Dia hanya tersenyum miring saat aku menyapa, dan hanya menggeram ketika aku mengatakan sampai jumpa. Dia juga seolah memaksa Changmin membuat jarak denganku, Ini sudah lebih dari salah aku tak mau dia murka setelahnya. Aku tak ingin Changmin terluka.

Bibi tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya ketika aku memutuskan keluar dari tempatku bekerja. Namun dia marah ketika aku mengatakan ingin pergi ke Atlanta, Georgia. Dia melarang keras, namun aku masih memaksa. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang saja, meninggalkan Siwon dan Changmin untuk berbahagia.

"Aku akan kembali aku janji.. ini bukan untuk selamanya.."

Bantahku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini berhasil membuat dia diam. Bibi menunduk, mulai menyerah.

"Aku selalu tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku juga begitu.. aku berjanji akan menjaga diri dengan sangat baik. Tidak minum, tidak bermain dimalam hari dan tidur sebelum pukul satu pagi.. aku berjanji.."

Kubuat wajah lucu, agar Bibiku berhenti memasang wajah sendu. Dia mencubit pipiku, aku mengaduh mengerucutkan bibirku, pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang kudapati setelah itu.

Kenapa Atlanta, kerena tempat itu lumayan jauh , bahkan sangat jauh dari Korea. Aku akan bisa menerima dan melupakan Changmin disana. Kurasa. Lagi pula aku juga sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat itu. Saat aku disana aku tidak akan hanya mengelilingi ibukota. Saat ke Georgia aku bukan hanya akan berada di Atlanta _but I can go over to Mexico, maybe Orlando_ dan ketempat-tempat lain yang belum pernah aku kunjungi selama ini. Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya.

Selang dua malam kemudian aku memeluk bibiku di batas pintu rumah, menjewer pipi adikku Jihye dan setelahnya Donghae mengantarku ke Bandara. Hanya ingin berlibur kubilang padanya. Saat dia bertanya berapa lama, aku menjawabnya dengan senyum saja. Siwon tidak disini, entah dia tidak menerima pesanku, atau memang Siwon tidak mau datang dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Yang jelas dia tidak disini. Kalau Changmin, aku sengaja tak memberitahunya. Aku hanya.. pergi.

Setelah 13 jam 40 menit penerbangan, akhirnya aku menapak tanah Atlanta. Aku menyewa sebuah flat kecil, hanya ada satu tempat tidur satu set meja kursi dan lemari pendingin kecil. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak berencana untuk menetap selamanya.

"Bagaimana Jollie-ku ?"

Hari ini sudah terhitung hari ke 25 aku tinggal di Atlanta. Hari-hari hanya kuisi dengan berkeliling mengunjugi tempat-tempat indah juga banyak tempat-tempat bersejarah. Oakland Cemetery yang hari ini kukunjungi salah satunya. Menyuguhkan sudut indah pada mataku yang suka berkelana.

" _Dia hamil.."_ Jihye menjerit dari seberang Korea.

Aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untuk menghubungi mereka. Bibi dan Jihye. Setidaknya enam kali dalam seminggu. Selalu seperti itu, kecuali aku mau Bibi merapalkan namaku dibarengi sejenis mantra Voodoo agar aku cepat mau kembali pulang ke Jeju. Aku belum mau, pemuda itu belum lagi mau berlalu dari hidupku.

"Mwo-yahh.. Apa kau menghamilinya ?"

" _Gila!..."_

Sesekali aku juga menyempatkan menghubungi Donghae yang masih aktif dengan pekerjaan yang tinggalkan. Dia akan selalu tertawa ketika mendengar suaraku, dan selalu meminta souvenir dari Atlanta ketika aku sudah akan kembali bertolak kembali ke Korea. Namun entah ada apa dengan pemuda jangkung itu, dari tiga hari yang lalu, aku kesulitan untuk menghubunginya. Nomornya mati begitu saja.

"Yunho-ah ?"

Tidak mungkin. Donghae yang kupikirkan, tapi suara Siwon kini kudengar dari belakang punggungku. Kupotong suara Jihye yang mengomel panjang dalam ponselku. Kutinggalkan pemandangan kumpulan nisan didepan wajahku untuk berbalik dan mencari tahu siapa yang berada dibelakangku.

Benar. Ini Choi Siwon yang memanggilku, dia tegap berdiri tatapannya menghujam mataku. Rahangnya kaku, terlihat seperti sangat siap untuk membunuhku.

"Ini untuk kau yang menghianatiku.."

Rahangku terhampas kesebalah kiri.

"Ini untuk kau yang membuat Changmin menangis.."

Sekarang wajahku seperti tertendang kembali kekanan.

"..dan ini karena kau meninggalkan Changmin seenakmu sendiri!"

Sekarang aku melayang tersungkur kepelataran pemakaman, Siwon melayangkan tiga genggaman tangannya menghantam wajahku tanpa ampun. Aku berakhir terduduk ditanah dengan hidung berdarah, nyeri hidungku sudah seperti akan patah.

Aku tidak berniat melawan, bertanya kenapa ataupun bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku disini. Setelah wajah marah itu, kini dia memberiku tatapan lucu, mulai tersenyum bibirnya yang biasanya terkesan kaku.

"Ahhh… sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu!" Dia tertawa-tawa menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Gila. Setelah melukaiku kini dia tertawa dan menjulurkan tangan membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Dia memberiku pelukan, menepuk wajah kiriku sebanyak tiga kali lalu memberiku lembar tisu untuk menyeka darah dari hidung dan sudut bibirku. "Sakit.. tapi pasti tidak sesakit hatimu yang harus menyaksikan aku memeluk bahkan mencium orang yang kau cintai bukan ?"

Kusudahi aku menunduk membersihkan hidungku, kuangkat wajahku memperhatikan dirinya yang kini trlihat menerawang jauh. Melingkari batas pagar pekuburan dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

".. dan, itu juga tak sesakit hatiku yang kemudian mengerti Changmin hanya mencintaimu, dia bersamaku hanya sebatas rasa hormat dan kasihan. Dasar perawat dia pikir dia tidak akan menyakitiku karena lebih memilih untuk menjaga hatiku, apa dia pikir dia bisa merawat semua orang.. lucu sekali.."

Dia tertawa. Tawanya terdengar aneh karena wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan rona bahagia. Sementara Changmin, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan hingga membuat Siwon mengetahui semuanya, juga sejauh ini menyusulku ke Atlanta. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya dan Siwon penyebabnya, sungguh akan kubalas tiga hantaman tadi dengan tiga hantaman lain yang sudah pasti tidak akan berhenti hanya pada tiga pukulan.

"Aku melihat kalian dirumah sakit malam itu.."

Jangtungku berhenti berdetak.

"Aku marah, ingin masuk tapi kalian mengunci pintu.. kemudian aku mundur, memilih mendinginkan panas hatiku dengan minuman dingin yang keluar dari vending machine .. lucu bukan ?"

Sekarang nafasku tersekat. Siwon berbicara dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, namun matanya merebak merah. Aku sungguh bersalah.

"Tapi aku memilih untuk tidak mengerti setelahnya, aku membiarkan kalian memandang seolah aku buta. Sebenarnya.. aku yang membutakan diri dari kalian berdua yang susah payah menahan cinta karena aku berada ditengah-tengah.. Maaf.."

Dia menepukku dengan tangannya yang berat. Terasa memanas setelahnya, seperti membekas lebar telapak tangannya pada kulit bahuku.

".. Dia tidak menangis, Changmin hanya menjadi lebih diam dari dirinya yang pendiam. Perawat sopan menjadi perawat yang sering menelantarkan pekerjaan… kemudian ketika hari itu aku menyebut namamu, dia menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya didepan wajahku, wajahnya basah… Dia meminta maaf, meski seharusnya aku yang lebih tepat untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Mengganda lagi rasa salahku. Aku yang selalu membenarkan apa yang aku pikirkan, melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan kini aku kembali membuat kesalahan. Sementara aku disini berusaha untuk melupakan, aku meninggalkan orang yang perduli dan mencintaiku dibelakang, dia menyebut namaku namun aku tak mendengar.

"Maafkan aku.." Seruku menabrak tubuh Siwon dengan pelukanku. " Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita luruh hanya karena kesalahan dari dalam diriku.."

"Itu bodo.. aku akan tetap sahabatmu sebejat apapun dirimu .." Tawanya merobek gendang telingaku, dia berkali-kali menepuk punggungku. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan keberatan kalau memang itu bersinggungan dengan hatimu, kadang kita harus menjadi egois untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau..hanya jangan sampai lagi kau merebut kekasihku saat aku sudah mempunyai yang baru.."

"Eh ?"

Bibirku menyungging miring, kudorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Apa maksudnya kali ini.

"Aku membawanya kesini.."

Dia menunjuk pada sisi lain Oakland Cemetery, Seseorang mengenakan jeans rompang dengan kaos kebiruan juga sepatu hitam, sedang bercanda dengan Donghae disana. Ini semua benar-benar diluar delusiku. Changmin, sungguh kurindukan sosok itu, senyumnya terliat manis sekali walau kulihat dari jarak jauh, seperti pertama kali aku memperhatikannya disudut rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Kau membawa Donghae juga.." Kupikir Siwon tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah malaikat sungguhan untukku.

"Lebih dari itu.." Dia tersenyum mendorong tubuhku berjalan mendekati Changmin yang sedang bermain dengan belaian angin. Saat semakin dekat, kudapati Eunhyuk dibelakang tubuh Donghae. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar menunduk bersamaan padaku. Sementara Changmin kenapa dia belum juga menyadari keberadaanku yang sudah berdiri tegap dibelakang tubuhnya. Apa menariknya patung itu dibandingkan dengan aku.

"You!"

Aku berseru. Tangannya berhenti berayun.

"Hyung.."

Serunya, berbalik, melebarkan mata menatapku. Dia berjalan maju mendekati ujung jari kakiku.

"Selalu aneh seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku lupa kenapa aku menyukaimu, kurasa aku sudah kehilangan akalku.."

Panjang kalimatnya, merekah senyum manisnya. Bibirnya memerah menggoda diriku yang sedang berusaha menahan untuk tidak langsung mendekap tubuhnya.

 _"I miss you.."_

Tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Aku mendekat ingin mendapatkan apa yang lama kutahan selama ini. Tapi aku lagi-lagi tertahan, ngiku perutku sebelah kiri.

"Benar-benar jahat, memelukku semalaman lalu menghilang tanpa permisi, kau pikir aku _prostitute_ ?" Dia mendesis mencubit lama perut kiriku. Aku meringis mengaduh sampai dia puas menarik kulitku, dan melepaskan cubitannya setelah itu. Tapi dia belum puas juga sepertinya, sangat kesal tapi tak bisa marah, hanya cubitannya tertahan lama.

"Kalau cubitanmu membekas, kupasikan kau akan mendapat giliranmu mengaduh malam ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk tidur _, you'll always holding my hand.. we'll kissing for hours .. breath in breath out, you and me move together up and down, and so on… I'll I sleep inside of you.."_

" _Pervert!"_

Sial. Changmin menoyor bibirku dengan telapak tangannya. Padahal aku tidak bercanda, baiklah mungkin terdengar aneh ditelinganya, ucapanku cukup bisa membuat wajahnya memerah. Aahh aku benar-benar menyukainya.

 _"I love you.."_

 _"I don't love you.."_

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jadi dia kembali menantangku.

"Begitu ..?"

 _Enough_. Ini sudah terlalu panjang. Aku ingin sebuah rangkuman.

Rasa bibirnya tidak pernah berubah. Manis seperti rasa sebuah buah, mungkin strawberry atau mungkin saja cherry. Kenyal dan memabukkan seperti jello yang diaduk campur dengan vodka dan campuran sedikit Cheongju lalu mengeras kenyal menjadi jelly beraroma whisky. Lovely.

Aku mulai buta dengan sekitarku. Kubuat seolah mati semua mata yang mungkin saja tengah mengamati kami. Aku tidak perduli.

Kuciumi pipinya, bibirnya dan seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya. Ini seperti yang pernah aku bilang, saat kau pergi ke Savannah Georgia, kau tidak hanya bisa menunjungi Atlanta, tapi kau juga bisa pergi ke Mexico lalu ke Orlando dan ke tempat-tempat lain yang menyenangkan. _Delicious._ Seperti saat ini, aku bukan hanya mengecup bibirnya, aku juga menggigitinya, aku menarik lidahnya, bermain juga di lelangit mulutnya. Kutiupkan udara kedalam mulutnya, juga kusesap habis nafasnya hingga dia terengah, mengerang seperti akan kehabisan nafasnya. Dia sungguh memabukkan.

"Kau.. mau membunuhku ?" Dia mendorongku. Terputus cumbuanku.

Manis sekali. Bibirnya bertambah merah sempurna, matanya sedikit berair, dan dadanya bergerak naik turun kembali mengoleksi nafasnya yang porak poranda. _Yas, i forgot i need to give him an air._

"Tidak! Aku ingin mencintaimu!"

Benar sekali. Aku ingin selalu mencintainya. Sampai dia yang akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintainya.

 _"Love you too.."_

Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintainya. Dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku. Mendekatkan tubuhnya menekan dadaku. Changmin memelukku. Aku .. mendapatkan malaikatku.

 _Well.. now tell me what's the point of life ?_

Sekarang aku kembali perduli pada hidupku. Menyerah.. tidak akan lagi kuucap kata itu. Diam .. boleh saja hanya, tidak baik kalau selalu seperti itu. Mungkin benar menurutmu, namun menyebalkan untuk orang yang mengitarimu.

Hidup adalah, datang dan pergi, memulai dan mengakhiri. Hidup adalah mengejar dan berlari, membuat atau hanya mengamati. Semuanya pilihan mu sendiri tinggal dibagian mana kau ingin berdiri. Tidak perlu selalu ingin membuat orang bahagia karena kau bukan sebotol whisky. Tidak selalu juga harus menutup-nutupi, kejar yang ingin kau miliki, karena benar kata Siwon, kadang kita karus menjadi sedikit egois untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri.

 _'What the point of life, again ?'_

 _"You!... Point taken!"_

"huh ?.. apa ?"

Lucu sekali saat Changmin memasang wajah cengo.

 _"Nothin' .. you just so cute and I'm just so horny, wanna see the merchandise? "_

Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengulum senyum. Dasar perawat..  
◆◆◆

.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **Fact: ◆Saya tertawa-tawa ketika menulis ini ◆sempat akan terlupa tapi seorang pembaca setia mengingatkan saya. Maaf angel, ini bukan M-rated. Saya hanya suka berimaji ◆Dumb! Ini hanya terlalu panjang dan membosankan karena bagian awal juga berasal dari kebosanan ◆thumbs up kalau anda suka, down kalau anda tertular kebosanan saya ◆Bagi yang suka berhantu-ria aahh.. terserah saja, senyumin saja saya!**_

 _ **Well!.. terimakasih**_

 _ **Dah!**_

 _ **Ino_C**_


End file.
